The Aftermath Book 2: The Inner Fire's Venom
by Bluedog270
Summary: (Must of read The Aftermath Book 1) Ivy's nightmares have flared up and she is taken to the doctor's for everyone to only find out that she has some of the tracker-jacker venom from Peeta in her blood. What will they do? And on top of that, Gale returns with more power then ever before. Will the Mellark family make it? And will some new friends get thrown into Gale's twisted game?
1. Chapter 1 The Dead Brother

~A/N~

So at the beginning of each chapter, I am going to post a scene/quote from the series. It will give you a hint to what is going to happen in the chapter. This quote gives you a big hint to what the man in black does with Josh plus Susan…anyway- a big thx to all of my reviewers!

Thanks to **Clove is an ninja** and **anon** for the title, you two were the ones who gave me ideas. So thanks.

***DISCLAMIER- DON'T OWN THE HUNGER GAMES AND blah, blah, blah, blah…***

As you guys already know:

**3****RD**** PERSON POV (FOR ENTIRE STORY)**

((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))) - Line break

I am hoping for at least 10 reviews! **Also, pretty much the same schedule as the other story- update everyday expect for Sundays. Anytime I don't update- brain dead.**

**ENJOY! :D**

*Also, Two-side can't talk too well ether-you will understand what I am talking about when you read*

**BOLD= Flashbacks**

***"**Sick and disoriented, I'm able to form only one thought: Peeta Mellark just saved my life.**"***

**-Scene from The Hunger Games- Katniss Everdeen & Peeta Mellark**

Chapter one- The Dead Brother

Josh and Susan were strolling through the town. People were waving and saying good morning to them as they passed by. Josh had Susan's hand in a strong grip. He wasn't going to let anyone take her from him. Not again. He wasn't going to let her father abuse her or a simple fly land on her. They turned a corner, to be meet by a man in all black and a top hat on. He lifted up his head and held out his arm, blocking Josh and Susan's way. Josh's grip on Susan tightened even farther. He was probably cutting off the blood flow to her fingers. Josh coughed slowly and cleared his throat.

"Excuse us sir-" He started in the nicest tone possible. But, the mystery figure cut him off.

"I know who you two are. And I came to a 'warn ya." His voice was rough and Josh could directly smell the reek of alcohol. The man took off his hat. He had dirty-blonde hair and a little bit of a stub at the chin. The man smiled and his teeth were a fainted yellow from past beer.

"Warn us about what?" Susan asked, her voice cracking at the end. She was now clutching on to Josh's right arm for dear life. She was always a little jumpy around suspicious men. It reminded her too much of her father. The man just laughed. The laugh was deep and caring, exactly what a father's would sound like. The man was way too old to be a father though, he had to be a least in his 50's/ 60's with all of the deep lines in his face. He also had some scars along his cheek bones. But…Josh looked closer. The scars looked like cuts that never healed. Josh held in a shudder, he needed to stay strong for Susan. He was her shield.

"Warn as about what?" Susan asked again. Her voice was strong this time. She must've been getting less jumpy and madder. The man started to walk away.

"Wait!" Josh said and ran forward with Susan in tow. He grabbed his arm. His arm seemed to be filled with…air? Josh couldn't put his finger on it. It was on the tip of his tongue, but he could not spit it out. The man flipped around, alarmed. Did the boy and girl figure out his secret? The man quickly pulled his arm out of Josh's light hold. They all stared at each other for a moment. The man cleared his throat and answered.

"Finn, I need to tell you this fast." His voice was now rushed and full of worry. Josh opened his ears and listened. "I saw what is coming your way and it an 'it pretty. Gale will be back. But, something else is going to happen before that. No," The man shook his head. He looked around and his eyes landed on another figure coming towards them. The other figure had his hand deep in his right side pocket. "No, it is going to happen tonight. Something having to do with Ivy. Now, take this." The man handed Josh a chain with something on the end. "Always wear that necklace Finn, no matter what. Now, I must be going. I will try to meet you again soon. I will always be watching over you in your hearts. Now go home and don't come out again!" He snapped the last part, causing Josh and Susan to flinch. The man started to take off again. Josh just missed grabbing his long coat.

"Wait! What is your name?" The man turned around and started walking slowly backwards. He put the top hat back on his head.

"The last living member of the Abernathy family of course. My name is Dave, but everyone calls me Two-side. Two-side because Haymitch was my brother and we look alike." Two-side was backing up into an alley. The man in the jet-black suit had picked up his pace and was heading right for Two-side.

"Wait what do you mean by saying Haymitch _was_ your brother?"

"He's dead isn't he? Y'a known, the newspaper was invented. Anyway, don't ell your 'rents bout this alk, eh? It 'I'll be a secret between us and this PeaceKeeper. Now, I ust go. Don't come down this alleyway, all right 'ids? It was nice finality getting to meat ya Finn. Haymitch would always talk bout ya." Josh was in shock. Two-side smiled one last time and darted down the alleyway. Josh didn't know Haymitch had a brother…really no one knew. But, they couldn't tell Katniss or Peeta. They would be mad at Haymitch. And since poor Haymitch was dead, he could protect his case and either could Josh. Josh remembered that Two-side said PeaceKeeper. Josh grabbed Susan's arm and dragged her home. They came to the front door of Josh's house in Victor's Village. Josh took a breather outside the door and let go of Susan's red arm. He saw she was out of breath as well.

"Sorry…Susan…Two-side…he…he…said…" Josh stopped talking because Susan had held up her hand. Josh was too tried for talking anyway. He had to take a big breath of air every time he said a word. Susan had one hand on the door frame and her other hand was held up to Josh's face. Josh would have laughed if he wasn't so out of breath right now. Josh saw Susan was smiling underneath the mask of sweat on her face. Josh thought back to the day he was in a hospital. It made a small steady smile appear on his tomato face.

**~FLASHBACK~**

**It had been a week since Peeta and Josh were captured by Gale. A week since the venom… the doctors had said that they got all of the venom out during when they fixed up Josh's broken rib. But, Josh still had the shiny images flood his un-easy mind. Josh was sitting up in the stone hospital bed. He didn't want to lay on it anymore. His back all ready felt enough like sand-paper. He was just staring at the door. He wasn't waiting for anyone. He was just hoping for just one special person to bound through that door with a big bright smile on their face. That has yet to happen. Susan had refused to see Josh and even Peeta this whole week because she thought everything was her fault. Josh had asked for her every time they plugged morphine into him. Every time he was about to go to sleep, he would mumble her name. He was having withdraw. The door opened a crack. Josh strained his neck to see who it was. He saw a flash of brown hair. Seam hair. Josh was giddy with joy. She had finally came! **

**Just as Susan was about to shut the door and leave, Josh said in a soft voice come in. Susan sighed loud enough for Josh to hear her. Josh laughed, his rib hurt when he laughed, but he ignored the pain. He wanted to see his girlfriend. Susan opened the door and came in. she shut the door soundlessly behind her. She wouldn't meet Josh in the eye as she said hello. Josh moved slowly over and patted the spot he just made next to him. Susan just stood in front of the door, looking at her feet. Josh patted the spot next to him more hardly. Susan stayed where she was.**

"**Susan, it wasn't your fault. It was Gale's." **

"**No, Josh it was my fault. I should have told you on the roof and…" She trailed off, still staring at the floor. **

"**Susan. Look at me." Susan shook her head slightly. "Now. Always." That word always worked. Susan looked up, her eyes crystal with tears. Josh patted the spot next to him again. She leaped over to the bed and hugged him with all of her might. She started sobbing her eyes out. Josh just kept whispering 'always' and calming words to her hair. Susan settled down after a while and the pain in Josh's rib flared up in anger. He held in a howl of pain. Susan moved her head to Josh's chest and his heartbeat calmed her down even more. Her love was alive.**

**Alive and breathing. **

**Alive. The word alive kept echoing in her brain. "Susan, it wasn't your fault. And…you are still my girlfriend." Susan looked up at Josh and smiled. Josh would never forget that smile. **

**It was a smile like no other.**

**~END OF FLASHBACK~  
**

Josh opened the door and they walked in hand in hand, tried and just plain tried. They fell asleep on the couch.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))  
Two-side was running. Running. Running. But it just wasn't enough. He was old and out of shape. The PeaceKeeper fired a shot from his pistol. It hit Two-side in the leg. Two-side instantly went down. The PeaceKeeper came up next to him and kicked him.

"Hmm. The pitiful brother of the great drunken mentor. What, did you think you could save that pathetic Mellark family? Your brother tried that and look what happened to him. That old drunken idiot is dead! Dead! You hear me? Dead because he wanted to protect the girl on fire and the boy with the bread!" The man kicked Two-side again. Two-side stayed quiet. His breathing was becoming more slow and ragged. The man lined his gun up to Two-side's temple. "Any last words drunk?" Two-side laughed. _Laughed_. At a time like this…

"Boy, you sure can pack an unch can't ya? Tell Mr. Hawthorne this last message." The man coked the gun. He wasn't going to tell his boss anything but good news. "Tell him that he just crushed his love's heart. Cause' she'll never know that Haymitch had a brother. That her kids could have had _another_ drunken uncle." Two-side smirked at the face the PeaceKeeper was making.

As the man took aim, Two-side's life flashed before him.

(A-N= Like in the movies where it skips to spots, that is what the ~ is for k? :D)

**FLASHBACK**

**Tears streaking down his face when his brother got called.**

"**Dave, take care of mom and dad." Dave nodded his head, warm tears still rolling down his cheek. Haymitch took his 12 year old brother's hand. "I will always come back, I promise with my life." Dave didn't want to say it. He knew it wasn't true. "Come on Davy, say it." Dave hated it when his brother called him that. It made Dave sound like a little baby. Two peacekeepers in white suits came in and started dragging Dave out. Haymitch stood there, a pitiful look on his face. Through all of the sobs and shouts of help, Dave managed to say the one word. **

"**Always!" Haymitch heard him and nodded his head, in silent thank you.**

**Haymitch throwing the spear into the D4's heart. The trumpets of victory. Dave was sitting on his father's lap. His mother was in the kitchen cooking diner. Once she heard the trumpets, she rushed in to see if her son was still alive. She started crying tears of joy when she saw her son tried but alive on the screen. The door to their house crashed open. Peacekeepers with big guns started firing at random. Their mother was dead when they started firing guns. Their father pushed Dave to the floor and covered him. The knocked over arm chair was blocking them from view of the peacekeepers. But, they were still firing. **

"**Dad! No! Please!"**

"**Run! This will buy you time! Go!"**

"**No!" **

"**Son, you and Haymitch have to live. Continue on the family of Abernathy's. Please." His father was crying. His father never cried. **

"**Always dad."**

"**Goodbye son." Their father leaped from behind the chair.**

"**Where you running kid? You don't have no family left!" Dave ignored the peacekeeper and kept running. Deep into the jungle of trees.**

**Dave was in a deep black coat. His brother was standing in front of him. The rain left trails on his brother's un-covered face. Dave had been hiding out in the woods for 10 years. Haymitch had been living it large in Victor's Village for 10 years.**

"**Goodbye brother."**

"**Come on Davy…" Haymitch trailed off. He didn't know what to say to someone who was refusing any help and running away.**

**Dave turned on his heel and walked to his home. His ash pile.**

**Haymitch stood there in the rain. He just stood there and watched his last family member walk off. Off towards a life of hiding and ice.**

**Haymitch started drinking that day. He hated that taste, but it was the only thing that would take his mind off his brother. Dave sticked around in the shadows just long enough to watch his brother rip his wealth and followers away from himself. Dave cried for the second time in his life.**

**Dave started drinking when Peeta got captured by the Capitol. What was life wroth when one of the symbols of the rebellion was captured? His brother could have stopped that. But, he saved the girl on fire. The one who couldn't talk for herself.**

**~  
Peeta had been in the Capitol for a month and the rebels still haven't rescued him. He was highjacked. Snow had told everyone on TV. This was why the rebels' didn't want to rescue. They were trying to put it off. Dave scolded at himself in the reflection of himself in the TV. He threw a bottle of wine and smashed the TV screen. His brother could have stopped all of this.**

**Dave cursed himself when his brother let the girl go back to D12. Dave watched from the shadows of the trees and bushes. He had barely escaped himself. He just turned on his heel. He headed back to the old, burned up cabin. **

**Where Peeta's family awaited him.**

**Dave, Mike Mellark, and the Peeta's oldest brother- Connor Mellark were walking along the abandoned streets of D12. They stopped in front of a TV store that still had signals going strong and was missed by the bombs. As Dave was escaping on that day, he heard a cry of help from the bakery doors and saw Mike carrying a limp Connor in his arms. Everyone else just rushed by. Dave disobeyed his senses and mind and helped Mike. They found the cabin and have been living there ever since. The TV flickered with a new news. It came from D13 and they showed the dead of 12. It had been a week since the bombs. The whole Mellark family, except for Peeta, crossed the screen. Dave threw down his wine bottle and swore. Mike put a hand on his shoulder. **

"**Calm down. No one needs to know about us. It would just make Peeta heartbroken that he lost his mother and Rye. He wouldn't be happy that just me and Connor survived. He would try to kill himself. Thinking it was his fault. He had gotten the respect/protective trait from me. He and Connor here." Mike used his other hand to riffle Connor's hair. "Rye got all of his mother's traits. Shame for him. Anyway, your brother would just get himself more worked up too. Don't worry. They will be fine."**

**Mike and Connor found out about Peeta's highjacking when D13 aired it on TV a few months later. They were the one's heartbroken then. **

"**Told you so…" Dave mumbled under his breath.**

**YESTERDAY:**

**Dave gathered his jacket and favored top hat. He was going help save Josh and Peeta. Not for his brother. Not for that brat Katniss. But for the Mellarks. **

"**You don't have to do this." Mike said, bouncing out of his seat on the log around the fire.**

"**Goodbye Mike. Goodbye Connor. It was nice knowing you. Now, promise me you will tell Peeta a few months after." Mike shook his head no. He was not going to let a man who had a great life ahead of him throw it away for no reason. **

"**No. I am the boss around here. No. you are not-" Dave cut him off. He was sick of taking people's orders. **

"**I don't care what you say Mike. You must see your boy. And Connor has to see what his brother grew into. Connor isn't even married, nor had kids yet. Peeta did that with highjacking and he even married with the girl he has tried to kill many times. Goodbye."**

**What am I doing? Dave thought inside his head as he headed towards Josh and his girlfriend.**

**I am an idiotic drunk.**

**Getting killed for this...**

**Dave stuck out his arm, his mind racing with thoughts but his decision already made.**

**Dave started to talk like Haymitch on TV-drunk as a fly. He never drunk as much as Haymitch, but last night he drank the whole sash to smell like it.**

**NOW:**

**Goodbye world.**

**END OF FLASHBACK**

The man put on a normal face a few seconds later and shot Two-side right in the head. Though the eye. The PeaceKeeper took out his radio. "This is special agent Cade. The dumb drunk is dead. I repeat the dumb drunk is dead." Gale smiled a sly smile. Those spoiled kids never dissevered a second uncle anyway. Gale didn't know about Mike or Connor though.

~A/N~  
So…shocked and hyped up aren't we? ;) Let me clear up a few things-

-Peeta's eldest brother Connor and father are alive. His mother and other brother are dead.

-Haymitch had a brother that everyone never knew about/forgot. He is now dead fighting for Haymitch's cause-like Haymitch.

-Something is going to happen to Ivy in the next chapter

-You guys are AWESOME! Okay, so this was the longest chapter I have EVER written! I am so proud of myself! Anyway, it is 3,200+ words and that deserves some reviews right? Talk to u guys on Monday!

Ps=Cliffhangers suck don't they? But, authors have to do them and *anon…? account?*


	2. Chapter 2 Nightmares or Real

~A.N~

This took me two days to write so enjoy! (A/N AT BOTTOM)

***** **"**It's a long shot, it's suicide maybe, but I do the only thing I can think of. I lean in and kiss Peeta full on the mouth. His whole body starts shuddering, but I keep my lips pressed to his until I have to come up for air. My hands slide up his wrists to clasp his.

"Don't let him take you from me." Peeta's panting hard as he fights the nightmares raging in his head.

"No. I don't want to..." I clench his hands to the point of pain.

"Stay with me." His pupils contract to pinpoints, dilate again rapidly, and then return to something resembling normalcy.

"Always." he murmurs.**"***

**-Scene from Mockingjay- Katniss Everdeen & Peeta Mellark**

Chapter 2- Nightmare or Real?

Someone was shaking Josh's shoulder. Josh moaned. He didn't want to wake up.

"JOSH!" Josh jumped out of his skin. That yell was right in his ear. He quickly sat up and opened his eyes. Susan bolted awake as well. She was lying on Josh's chest. So when he sat up, it caused her to sit up too. In front of them was no other than Peeta. He laughed at Susan's hair. "You two need to get up to your rooms. You will have bad backs if you sleep on the couch. Trust me, I have experience from when Katniss would tell me to go and sleep on the couch." Josh laid his head back on the arm of the couch. Susan kissed him on the cheek.

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight." Josh mumbled back. His body still did not want to get up. Susan quietly headed up the stairs, not wanting to wake Katniss or Ivy. Peeta sat down next to his son.

"Come on Josh. I can't carry you up the stairs. You are too old for that. Let's go." Josh groaned, still not wanting to move. Peeta laughed. "All right then. We are going to have to do this the hard way then." Peeta stood up in front of Josh. Josh just closed his eyes and ignored whatever his father was doing. Nothing would make him move…Josh landed with a thump onto the hard wood floor.

"Crap!" Josh cussed again. He looked for his father. He was nowhere to be seen. He heard thumping from his dad's metal leg on the stairs. His father couldn't be quiet if you paid him to do it. Josh sighed. Push the kid off the sofa and run. He was going to get his father back for that tomorrow. Maybe at the bakery because Josh couldn't get in trouble from his mom there. Josh lifted himself off the floor. He slowly made his way up the stairs, mostly because his back hurt from landing on the floor.

Who knew would hurt _that _much? The other reason being he was still tired. He opened up the door into his room and tossed off his shirt. He threw on some clean navy blue sweat pants and dived into bad, letting dreams about Susan take over.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Ivy's screams shattered the silence of the house. This woke Josh up in an instant. He knew these weren't his mother's screams. He was used to her's by now. He could even sleep though a few of them. Josh jumped out of bed to be meant by Peeta and Katniss running to Ivy's room. Susan stood in the doorframe of her room.

"Josh go and help. I will stay here." Josh nodded his head and took off after his parents to Ivy's room. They were all thinking the same thing: Gale. Was he killing her? Was he kidnapping her? These thoughts made Josh run faster to Ivy's room. Peeta burst through the door to be meant with just Ivy sitting upright in bed with a pillow clutched tightly in her hands. Peeta and Josh stood in the door way as Katniss turned on the lamp. She took a seat in front of Ivy and puts one hand on Ivy's shoulder. Ivy jumps backwards towards the wall, her screaming subsided.

"Ivy, what happened?" Katniss pushed. She was getting more worried by the second. The words that slid out of Ivy's mouth were ones that no one expected to hear.

"YOU MUTT! Get away from me! You are a MUTT!" This shook Katniss to the core. Peeta moved forward. He pushed Katniss protect behind him. Katniss was shaking. Josh moved in front of Katniss as well. He was a step behind his father. Peeta sat on the bed. Ivy's eyes were large and black. Just like what would happen to Peeta besides the face that his would get smaller. Her eyes were filled with fury and rage. Not with innocence and kindness like normal. She wasn't Ivy. She was a mutt.

"Ivy, Ivy come on. They are not real. Snap out of it. Not real!" He shook her when he said the last part.

"D-dad? Y-you're not d-de-ead?" Her eyes were blue, but still cloudy. Peeta made a spit-second decision on what to do. To chill her nerves, he laughed.

"Of course I am alive silly." Peeta knew that would snap her out of it. And it did. Her eyes returned completely back to normal. Peeta got off the bed and walked back over to Katniss who was still trebling terribly. "Ivy, we are going to go to the hospital in a minute so get dressed. Also, I have one quick question." Peeta looked into Katniss' eyes for a moment and then turned back to Ivy. "Was your dream…shiny?"

Josh's heart stopped.

No, no, no.

No. His sister could not and will not have to go through the same thing that Josh did at the clutches of Gale.

No.

Please say no, please say no. Josh pleaded in his mind.

Ivy said the opposite.

"Yes. Very shiny images of mom." Josh looked away from his sister and at Peeta. His face was twisted in hurt and…anger? Katniss' face was twisted in shock.

"Okay, meet us downstairs in a minute. We will use the car." Peeta said this rushed and asked Katniss if they could talk in their room for a moment. They disappeared to their room and Susan came in. Susan sat on the bed and Josh did the same. Ivy broke down and started to cry into Josh's shoulder.

"Josh. It was so scary!" Josh wrapped his arms around his sister. They were always distant, like normal teenagers. But, they sometimes broke down to each other. Ivy moved her head and was now crying into Josh's chest. Her warm tears sent a shiver through his spine. His sister never cried. Susan put her head on Josh's left shoulder. Talk about a pillow… Josh explained everything to Susan quietly as Ivy calmed down her crying. Josh got up and when to his room to grab a coat. As he left, he saw Susan move closer to Ivy and Ivy's moth moving. He smiled at himself in the hallway. He grabbed a dark brown jacket and threw on a Camo t-shirt. It was the middle of January. He also grabbed 2 other jackets for Susan and Ivy, knowing they wouldn't want to get up. He went past his parent's room to hear yelling.

He stopped outside to eavesdrop. Katniss was speaking.

"What are we going to do? She has the venom in her like you! I can already tell!"

"Katniss, we don't know that for sure!"

"Peeta, she was never in the games with us. Only that blasted venom can cause images like that!"

"Let's just save it for the hospital, all right?"

"Fine." Footsteps started heading towards the door. Josh high-tailed it back to Ivy's room. He handed the jackets to Ivy and Susan. Peeta and Katniss stood in the doorway. "You guys ready?" They all nodded their heads. Katniss piped up.

"Susan, you don't have to go if you don't want to-" Susan cut her off. She was now part of this family as well.

"I am going. I am part of this family now." Katniss nodded her head and they got in the car and headed to the hospital.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Dr. Miles strolled into the room to be meant by tried and scared looking faces. Ivy was sitting on a hospital bed, shaking. Peeta was pacing around the room and Katniss had moved her chair closer to hold Ivy's hand. Josh and Susan sat in chairs by the door. Susan's head was on Josh's chest.

"I see you guys aren't in the mood for talking…all right. Ivy, let me just take some blood-work." Peeta had explained everything to the doctor outside. Dr. Miles took out a needle and injected it into Ivy's arm. Her grip on Katniss' hand tightened. "I will be right back."

The doctor left and you could cut the tension in the room with a knife.

Dr. Miles came in a minute later with horror written all over his face. Susan buried her head deeper into Josh's chest. She didn't want to know.

No one wanted to know.

Not even Ivy herself.

~A/N~

You guys almost got to 10reveiws! AWESOME! Now, I am sry to say this but I won't be able to update until Wesday. Sry, but my mom is dragging me shopping and hw. This chapter was 1,500+ word so another long chapter that deserves reviews! Thanks so much ! So, I will talk to you guys on Wesday!

:D


	3. Chapter 3 Words 2,500 plus words chapter

~A.N~

Forgot to say this- So Haymitch started drinking because of Dave (Two-side). Dave started drinking when Peeta got captured, interesting right?

Uhh….

**(A/N {MUST READ} AT BOTTOM)**

Thanks!

***" **"Ally." Peeta says the words slowly, tasting it. "Friend. Lover. Victor. Enemy. Fiancée. Target. Mutt. Neighbor. Hunter. Tribute. Ally. I'll add it to the list of words I use to try to figure you out. The problem is, I can't tell what's real anymore, and what's made up." **"***

**-Peeta Mellark & Katniss Everdeen- Scene from Mockingjay**

Chapter 3- Mutt, Ally, Enemy

Peeta stopped dead in his tracks at that moment. Katniss and Ivy both stopped breathing for a second. Susan let a lone tear fall into Josh's jacket. Susan was worried. She might have not been born into this family, but now it seemed like she was. Josh just held her closer. Dr. Miles pulled over the doctor stool and sat in front of Ivy. He checked her eyes, ears and mouth and then turned around to the rest of the Mellark family. He took a breath.

"Peeta sit down. Katniss go on over and sit next to Peeta." Katniss and Peeta looked mad. "Please." Dr. Miles added and Katniss sighed. Peeta sat down and Katniss pulled her chair back over next to Peeta's. She copied Susan and put her head on Peeta's chest. She didn't let any tears fall though. She needed to stay strong for Ivy. Dr. Miles pulled out a clipboard and scanned it for any last minute information. "Okay…" He mumbled to himself. He looked at Josh and smiled. Josh smiled back. Completely fake smile though. Miles turned around and looked at Katniss and Peeta. He started speaking. Finally, all of their questions would be answered. A nurse burst into the room, her face not worried or in pain. She was just in a rush. Just doing this job for money. Unlike Miles, who really cared. "Tiffany, what is it? I have a very bad problem here." Her voice was high pitched and squeaky and had a capitol accent. No wonder she didn't care.

"There is a man and his son here. They are pretty beaten up. Scars, ash, burn marks, and more like that. They wouldn't give me any other information."

"Tiffany, just go and tell Dr. Ram. He is on break anyway."

"All right. Sorry to interrupt."

"Thank you Nurse." Tiffany nodded her head and darted out the door. Miles turned back to the egar family.

"It's only me, Dr. Ram and Tiffany working tonight. No one works on Fridays. So, let me tell you what is wrong with Ivy." Peeta had Katniss' hand in a strong hold. He was afraid of going into an episode. He traced a circle pattern with his thumb on her hand. Peeta going into an episode was what Miles was afraid of too. That's why he asked Peeta to sit down. A little bit safer that way. "Now, I am in shame at myself for having to tell you this…but I ran the blood tests and Ivy has tracker-jacker venom in her blood." He paused and waited a few seconds for everyone to take this all in. Josh was in shock. His jaw hung open.

"Close your mouth Josh. You are going to catch some flies." Miles said this with a smile to Josh. Josh didn't really think his mouth was actually open. What an embarrassment to himself! Josh just put his head in his hands. Miles quietly laughed. Josh looked up and glared back. This mad Miles laugh harder. Josh laughed a small laugh too. 'See, this isn't _that_ bad.' Miles mouthed to Josh. Josh nodded. He looked at Susan who also had a small grin on her face. Josh looked over at his parents. Katniss was clutching to Peeta like as if he was her lifeline. Peeta was squeezing Katniss' hand tightly.

He was not going to allow the fake memories into his mind. He blocked the urge to attack Katniss.

"She is weak!" A voice yelled in his head. Peeta fought back.

"She is my _wife_! She didn't do _anything_ to me! Snow did!" Peeta bellowed back to the snake-like voice inside his head. The voice tsked.

"She is a mutt! _This_ is the time to attack her!" The voice carefully and slowly hissed back to Peeta. The voice was trying to persuade him.

"Shut up!" Peeta growled back.

"_She_ killed your parents! _She_ killed your family! Your loving father! And your jokester brother!"

"Who? Rye? He was a replica of my which mother."

"No," The voice hissed back, anger growing inside it's tone. Anger was growing inside of Peeta too. He fought back the venom. He was not going to let it over take him.

Not when his family needed him.

Not when Ivy needed him. Dr. Miles started talking again. Katniss, Josh and Susan all listened while Peeta kept fighting the voice inside his head.

"No? Who then? Who? Who, Mr. Know-it-all?" The voice laughed. It wasn't a laugh though. It was a sickening mix of terror and torture. "Who?" Peeta growled again. He pushed harder. He needed to find out who this voice was talking about.

Not Connor.

No, he left the house every night to live with his girlfriend. He would only come back during the daytime to work. So, it could not possibly be him. "Who?" Peeta once again growled. The voice hissed.

"CONNOR!" It boomed inside of his head. The word Connor kept bouncing around inside his head.

Connor.

Connor.

Connor.

"CONNOR!" The voice yelled inside of Peeta's head again. "That mutt killed Connor! You're brother! The one that cared for you!" Peeta tried to say something, anything to cut the voice off. But, the voice continued with new rage. "SHE IS THE ENEMY! You are a _fool_ to think she is the ally! She is the cause of all of your pain! All of your suffering!" Peeta mustered all of the strength he had and fought back.

"YOU are the enemy! Katniss is not a mutt! She is the Mockingjay! The best wife in the whole world! Better than family and foes!"

"You are a foolish child. A fool."

"Leave me alone!"

"Tsk, tsk. Peeta, we need to work on your attitude." Peeta felt his mind race all of a sudden with new energy. Peeta's mind filled with a blinding white light.

"Get away from the boy." A powerful but calm voice boomed though Peeta's mind. The snake voice let out it's retched laugh again.

"And who are you to be able to get me out of this idiot boy's mind?" The white lighted voice let out a laugh. Peeta knew that laugh.

It was Haymitch's laugh.

"I'll tell you who I am all right." Peeta heard a hissed no come from the voice and the venom and darkness disappeared from Peeta's mind. Haymitch laughed again. "Boy, don't let Snow over take your mind again. Just call for me next time. Okay boy?"

"How are you here Haymitch? You're dead."

"That is the reason I am here. I am a ghost. A ghost can do anything."

"Thank you Haymitch." Haymitch laughed.

"Peeta, I am not Haymitch." Peeta went brain-dead. How was this ghost not Haymitch? "I am Haymitch's brother, Dave. But, people call me Two-side."

"Haymitch had a brother?"

"I saved your boy earlier today. I told him not to tell anybody. But, just ask him about it. And if he still won't tell you, tell him you saw him. That'll make him crack."

"All right, but why didn't Haymitch come to my rescue?" The white light started fainting.

"Haymitch can only do things to protect you in the real world. I can do mind."

"Thank you for looking out for me and my family."

"You're welcome boy. Now, bring yourself back into the present. Just, right after this…" A switch-like sound happened and Peeta was thrust into a flashback.

**FLASHBACK**

"**PEETA MELLARK! GET YOUR UNGRATEFUL BUTT DOWN HERE THIS INSTANT!" Mrs. Mellark screeched from the front of the bakery. Peeta put down the dough he was making and sighed. Rye snickered next to him. **

"**What did you do now Pete? Kill somebody? Mother doesn't sound happy at all."**

"**When is she happy?" Peeta mumbled back under his breath. Rye was always picking on him. Mrs. Mellark let Rye do it too, right in front of her as well. **

"**Don't back talk me Pete. I will tell mom." Rye was their mother's favorite. Connor, Peeta's oldest brother and Peeta were her least favorites. But, they were their father's favorites. Peeta laughed a small laugh. Peeta turned around and started walking towards the front of the shop. Rye grabbed his arm. Peeta turned around, a confused look on his face. **

"**What now? Mom is going to yell at me more if you don't let go." Rye smiled an evil smile. Reaping day was the next day. Peeta was 16, Rye was 18 and Connor was 20. Peeta knew Rye would never get picked. Their mother probably pulled some strings to make sure of that. She used to date the mayor. She probably even went the extra mile to make sure Peeta got picked this year. Peeta was getting mouthier as he was growing older. **

"**That's the point."**

"**Rye, let me go. I am not in the mood for this." Peeta easily pulled his arm out of Rye's grip. **

"**I am telling mother!" Rye yelled out as Peeta made his way to the cash rattier. **

"**Who beeping cares?" Peeta yelled back. They weren't allowed to curse in front of their mother. Or, Peeta wasn't allowed anyway. Peeta wasn't allowed to do anything in front of their blasted mother. Peeta's mother was standing there with one hand on her hip and the other with a wooden rolling pin in it. **

"**Peeta Mike Mellark." She growled, raising the rolling pin. All the men in the Mellark family had the middle name Mike. The reason was because their great-great grandfather actually started a little mini rebellion himself in the old days. His name was Mike. So, even though his flame died out, the Mellark family still stood strong. Peeta's father's first name was Mike. **

**The reason? **

**Mike's parents mixed it up. They weren't thinking too straight. Peeta braced himself for the blow. "Now, I want the truth from you. Did you hit your brother?" Peeta stood up straighter. He was going to look and be strong in front of his mother. He wanted to show Rye that he was not afraid of him. Rye was probably watching this from the hallway right now. **

"**No. I did not." His mother hit him anyway. Peeta felt his left cheek start throbbing instantly. He could feel it start swelling too. **

"**Lair." The words came out of her mouth like acid. The front door jingled open. Peeta turned around to see who it was, but instead got another throbbing pain in his shoulder. He flipped back around and eyed his mother. He put a hand up to his shoulder. "Don't turn your back on me young man." She was throwing daggers and all kinds of other dangerous looks at him. Connor walked over and stood in front of Peeta. **

"**Mother, what is going on here?"**

"**This rat hit Rye and denied it!" She spit back. Connor tensed. **

"**I think two beatings are enough. If you hit him more, he won't be able to cook which would cause the business to go down and less money." The witch pondered this for a moment. **

"**You are right. Please take this filth outside with you to clean the pig pen please."**

"**Yes mother." Peeta swore he heard a bit of sarcasm in his voice. Mrs. Mellark went into the back of the room to grab more pita bread. Connor and Peeta headed outside and started cleaning the pig pens. **

"**Thanks for saving me back there." Peeta finally said after a good silent 20 minutes of scrubbing. **

"**That's what brother's do."**

"**Rye would have never done that…" Connor stopped scrubbing and looked Peeta in the eye. **

"**Promise me you will never believe a word she says. Promise." Peeta smiled. He knew what his brother was thinking. **

"**Always." **

**END OF FLASHBACK **

Miles was staying something about no cure when Peeta zoomed back in.

"Could you just repeat what you just said? Like, all of it? I think I zoned out because of shock for most of it." Peeta had a pleading tone to his voice and his amazing way with words helped persuade the doctor.

"All right. Everyone listen up this time because I am not repeating any of this again…" People would say you could cut the tension in the room with a knife. But, the tension was WAY too thick to be cut with a knife. A saw maybe…?

~A/N~

Did you guys really think I would tell you about Ivy's problem in only the 2nd chapter? Come on, we have to get a little more information in! Anyway, the next chapter for sure will be what Miles says. Also, I bet you guys can guess who the father and son were that the nurse was talking about right? I don't even need to give you hints because it is so oblivious? Good. You can still say it in the reviews though. Also, this chapter give you an insight to what goes on in Peeta's mind when he is trying to fight off an attack. And, what did you think about Dave and Haymitch? About what Dave said? Please tell me if this chapter was good in the reviews please! I will be very happy with any possive or negative feedback for this chapter because I don't think anyone has ever done the mind thing and Dave plus Haymitch thing yet. So please, tell me what you think.

So, **everyone listen up right now**. THIS IS INPORTANT!! Okay, so I will give you guys a choice=

1 day updates- 1,000 word (or over to like 1,500) chapter {Takes one day to update}

2 day updates- 2,000 word (or over to like 2,300) chapter [Takes two days to update]

3 day updates- 3,000 word chapters. Takes three days to update

What these mean are that I want you guys to choose how long the next chapter will be. If there are mupilte answers, I will count them up and do whichever one has the most fair votes. It just one person answers, then I will go with that one person's choice. All right? Everyone got it? If you have any questions-pm me. Also, you have to tell me 1,2, or 3 in the reviews. Pm-ing me wont count unless I say so. Okay so, I will give you guys 2 days to answer in the reviews. Thanks so much for reading this chapter and long A/N! The next chapter will be up on Friday! REVIEW! :D


	4. Chapter 4 The Truth

~A/N~

I am so sorry! Dumb school gave us tons of hw and then I was busy yesterday and…ugghhhh! I hope this chapter will make it up! Please review and this is 2,000+, because that one had the most votes. Please vote 1, 2, or 3 for the next chapter! **I also need ideas**! Thanks! Sry if the quote is bad, couldn't think of others that went with this chapter. **REM- BOLD IS FLASHBACKS!**

***"**"What happens when we get back?

"I don't know. I guess we try and forget."

"I don't want to forget."**"***

**Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark- Scene from Hunger Games**

Chapter 4- The Truth

"So, Ivy does have tracker-jacker venom in her blood." Miles started, his tone weary. Everyone listened. Miles continued. "So, her mind has access to Peeta's false memories. The only way for you guys to stop this is just to play 'real or not real' like what you do with Peeta." Peeta mumbled something no one caught. Peeta locked eyes with Miles a second after.

"So, how come Josh didn't get it?"

"Well, you guys said you did things on the train before the Quarter Quell correct?"

"Yeah, because we didn't know which day was our last." Peeta angrily mumbled back. Miles ignored his comment.

"Now, during that time Peeta wasn't in-dozed with the venom right?" Katniss nodded her head, afraid that if she spoke, tears would come rushing out. "Right. So, that is why this didn't affect Josh."

"But what about what that damn Gale did? He gave Josh dose after dose of that crap and Josh has yet to have one of these freaking episodes!" Peeta was yelling now. Katniss had put her hand over her mouth because she was shocked that Peeta cursed. Josh wasn't surprised though. They made that deal in and woods and Peeta always said nothing more than damn when something went wrong at the bakery.

"Peeta…" Katniss whispered. Peeta was too mad to pay enough attention to hear her. Miles just kept talking in a calm voice. He wasn't one to get mad at people.

"What Gale did was by force. When you guys had Ivy, her cells were already infused with it. You couldn't have changed that."

"Yeah we could have! Katniss could have said no to having another child! She could have said no! Ivy would not have this problem!" Peeta yelled back with all of the rage he could muster. Katniss jumped out of the chair and got in front of Peeta. Peeta didn't move from the chair or move a muscle.

"If I would have said no, then we wouldn't have Ivy! She wouldn't be here right now! SHE WOULD NOT BE HERE! Do you understand that Peeta?"

"Katniss, she has VENOM in her! The same venom that has caused me to almost kill you more than a few times!"

"So you would rather her be not alive, not here. Just so that she didn't have the venom in her?"

"I didn't say that Kat-"

"I don't care Peeta. You would rather not have CHILDREN than to just deal with this!"

"Katniss! I didn't say that! I-"

"You what Peeta?"

"I…" Peeta was at a loss for words. Peeta Mellark NEVER ran out of things to say. He would always win these fights. But Katniss beat him this time.

Fair and square.

Ivy and Susan were watching Katniss and Peeta with wide eyes. Josh wasn't surprised. When he and Peeta got captured, is when he lost all of his emotions. He understood his father now. They both understood each other perfectly. Katniss didn't let any tears fall as she stomped out of the room, smoke coming out of her ears. She wasn't sad; she was filled with agony and rage. Peeta sighed to himself. He stood up from the chair and as he passed Miles, he whispered something his ear. Miles nodded and Peeta ran out of the room, chasing after Katniss. Miles looked at the frightened teen before him. Ivy was shaking a little bit. Miles let out a shaky breath.

"Josh, when is the last time you had one of those shiny visions?" Josh racked his brain for the answer.

"Just when Gale put the venom in. I have not had any more visions yet."

"Not one?"

"Not one." Miles pushed himself over to the Capitol made computer. He typed some things in and then stopped suddenly.

"Oh-no…." He said to himself. He pushed himself back over to Ivy and ran a hand though his jet black hair. Josh could see worry in Mile's light green eyes. "Ivy, please describe your last shiny vision you had. Please."

"Well…it was mom and dad in a cave. They kissed and then everything went black. I heard mom laugh and then the scene shifted to them at the end with a blond-haired guy. I think his name was Cato…remembering from the conversation we had that night." Josh nodded his head in approval.

Cato hated Katniss and Peeta with a passion.

A very, very strong passion.

"Yeah, Cato." Josh said, making Ivy's speech sound more realistic. Ivy took in a breath and started speaking again.

"Cato had dad in a headlock. Cato said that either way dad was going to die. But…instead of saying Katniss to mom, he said mutt. Like, 'what will it be mutt?' and things like that." Miles cut in.

"And that was the venom talking. You figured that out by now right?"

"Right. So anyway, mom took a long time to think things through. And other images flashed across. Rain, bread, starving and other weird emotions and pictures like that. Mom then shot the arrow though Cato's head and hissed goodbye to dad." Ivy kept herself together. Josh stood up at this moment and walked over to Ivy. He put a hand on her shoulder and Ivy looked up at Josh with big blue orbs. Josh smiled to tell her everything was all right and the dreams were not real. Miles smiled at how Josh was acting. Just like a big brother should act.

"So, I think this appointment is over. Ivy, I am going to give you a medison. It was made 3 years ago and it does work. It is kinda like a stress-reviver but stronger and will make the episodes happen less and less. One pill a day. Josh, you are possive you have not had any visions within the last 24 hours right?" Josh looked up from his scared sister and locked eyes with Miles.

"Not a single one."

"Good. Now, go ahead and head home. I am going to go and find your parents." Josh nodded and stood up to shake Mile's hand. Susan stood up as well and helped Ivy put her jacket back on. Miles smiled one last time before he left the room. Josh looked away from the closed door and instead looked at his trembling sister and scared-half-to-death girlfriend.

"Come on you two. Let's get home. Maybe Dr. Miles would have found mom and dad by then." Miles didn't tell them what he said oh-no about though. He was going to tell that to Katniss and Peeta.

AT THE SAME TIME…

Katniss was sitting in a closet. She wasn't sure how she got there or what floor she was on. She had lost her pursuer a few twists and turns back. She wasn't sure where Peeta,

her savior,

pursuer and

rescuer, was now either. Katniss wasn't bawling her eyes out. She wasn't crumpled in the corner. She was just mad. Mad at what Peeta had said. He had said that he would rather not have kids then deal with this simple venom problem. Not have kids. Not have Josh. Not have Ivy. Katniss had a flashback to when Josh was born and how Peeta was by her side the whole time.

**FLASHBACK**

**Katniss was walking home from the Hob. It was up a running 100% again. Katniss had to go and get some cheese for Peeta. He needed it because Katniss begged him to make her some of his famous cheese buns. Katniss' favorite at least. Katniss was due any day now. The doctors said another week. Peeta said another day and Haymitch said never. But he was drunk, so they just ignored his comment. But, no one knew Peeta's guess would be the closest. Katniss felt a strong kick come from her stomach. She smiled to herself. The bakery was in her sight. She was helping out Peeta today. They were going to stay at the bakery the whole day. Another kick made Katniss gasp in surprise. **

"**Strong little baby aren't you?" She whispered as she put on hand on her bump. She kept walking. The bakery was closer now. A hot white pain caused Katniss to drop to her knees. She took in a shaky breath and tried to stand up again. Another, more powerful, pain whipped across her stomach. A few more gut-wrenching pains followed. She knew what was happening after one more kick. She was having the baby. Right here, on the ground. She did the only thing she could think of. She called for her shield. **

"**Peeta!" She yelled as she fell to her side. The pain was just too great for her to sit on her knees. **

"**PEETA!" She tried again, louder. Her protector still didn't come. She kept trying.**

**AT SAME TIME…**

"**How may I help you?" Peeta asked his best customer. **

"**Umm…can I have 2 loafs of…" Peeta swore her heard someone yelling outside. He ignored it, thinking it was one of the kids. He zoomed back into the customer. The yelling didn't stop though. It got louder. **

"**Hold on a second Mr. Hopkins." The man nodded, confused. Peeta went out the front door. "You kids-" He stopped mid-sentence when he saw Katniss on the ground, her face twisted in pain and agony. He let go of the door and ran as fast as his legs could carry him towards Katniss. Mr. Hopkins yelled questions at him, but Peeta answered them all with just one sentence. **

"**My wife is having a baby!" When Peeta got to Katniss' side, Katniss was now crying. "Katniss. Shh. Shh. I am here. Come on. We are going to go to the hospital. Just hold on. Hold on." Katniss calmed down her crying once she found out that Peeta was there next to her. Peeta lifted her up and carried her all the way to the hospital. As they towed Katniss into the emergey room, Peeta had his fingers inter-twined with hers. **

"**Stay with me."**

"**Always." **

Katniss smiled at herself because of the memory. A figure opened the door and barged in. It wasn't Peeta. This man had a cold aroma about him.

"Hello Katniss," The figure hissed. "I have come to take you out of your stress." The man moved forward and Katniss knew there was nothing she could do.

As the cold hands wrapped around her neck, Katniss went back to the good memory.

**The doctors handed Katniss the baby. **

"**It's a boy." The doctor said as he wrapped the baby in a blue blanket. Katniss cradled the baby in her arms; Peeta crouched down next to her, pushing the baby's blonde hair out of his eyes.**

Katniss saw spots in her vision. The door into the closet slammed open again. The hands disappeared from Katniss' neck. Another male was in the room.

They were fighting each other.

"**What should we name him?" Peeta asked after they both stared at the baby for a good ten minutes. **

"**Hmm…" Katniss thought long and hard. A name popped into her head.**

"Get off her!" The second male was shouting. The same one pushed the other man out the door. The male kneeled down in front of Katniss. "Katniss! Can you hear me?"

It was Peeta.

He had saved her once again.

"**Josh Finnick Mellark." Peeta nodded in approval.**

"**Katniss, that is a perfect name." The baby cried and opened his eyes. Katniss and Peeta wanted to see the color so bad…**

"Katniss! Please answer! You are safe now! I am so sorry! I didn't mean what I said back there!" More men, doctors, flooded into the closet. Peeta didn't move when Miles told him too. Peeta just wrapped his arms around Katniss and kissed her forehead.

**Blue. **

**They were blue eyes.**

"Come on Katniss!"

**Just like Peeta's.**

**END OF flashback**

"Always." Peeta whispered as Katniss blacked out.


	5. Chapter 5 Beautiful

~A/N~

**Bold-Song**

_Italic- Flashbacks_

**DISCLAMIER- I DO NOT OWN Beautiful by Christina A…I am not even going to try to spell that…you can guess the rest…**

(The **bold** and _italic_ thing is only for THIS chapter BTW! ;)) –This chapter is 1,200+

***"**"So that day, in music assembly, the teacher asked who knew the valley song. Your hand shot right up in the air. She stood you up on a stool and had you sing it for us. And I swear, every bird outside the windows fell silent...and right when your song ended, I knew - just like your mother - I was a goner."**"***

**-Peeta Mellark & Katniss Everdeen- Scene from Cave in Hunger Games **

Chapter 5- Beautiful

Katniss was lying in bed, ashamed of herself. She didn't respond to Peeta when he was holding her; talking to her, in the closet. Katniss flipped onto her right side. The man was brought into the police station. They were still trying to get information out of him. He wouldn't talk. It wasn't Gale. Katniss sighed at herself. Miles wouldn't let anyone in. Katniss refused for Peeta to come in. She refused for her children to see her so broken down. Miles knocked on the door once again. "Come in." Katniss answered, her voice horse. Miles came in with his trusty clipboard in hand. He slammed the door shut behind him. Not making a sound, he checked Katniss' vital signs and other things to make sure she was doing okay. As he was leaving he said the same sentence as before.

"Peeta wants to see you."

"Let him in." Miles turned around in surprise. Katniss put her hand over her mouth. Those words just tumbled out without permission. Why would she say that? What was wrong with her? She didn't want to see Peeta. His face would just should guilt even though it wasn't his fault.

"Are you sure Katniss?" Katniss removed her hand from her mouth.

Say no.

Say no.

Say-" Yeah. He can come in." Miles nodded and headed out the door, a noticeable grin on his face. So much for listening to her thoughts… the door quietly opened a few minutes later. Katniss flipped back over on her back. She also sat up straighter. She knew Peeta wouldn't mind but she did. She saw the blonde hair bonce though the door. Peeta walked over to the side of Katniss' bed. He crouched down on his knees.

"How are you feeling?" He asked, taking Katniss' still hand.

_The doctors handed Katniss the baby. "It's a boy." The doctor said as he wrapped the baby in a blue blanket. Katniss cradled the baby in her arms; Peeta crouched down next to her, pushing the baby's blonde hair out of his eyes._

"Fine." Katniss simply answered, pushing away the joyful memory.

"Why did you not want to see me?" Peeta asked with guilt in his voice.

"_MUTT! YOU ARE A MUTT! GET AWAY FROM ME!" Peeta yelled at the top of his lungs. Mutt. He just called me mutt. Doctor's flooded past me, and sounded Peeta. I backed up against the wall. Haymitch grabbed my arm and tried to get me to move, but I was too shocked. I was frozen. Peeta's yelling died down as the doctors' put the morphine in his system. I ignored Haymitch's complains and darted to the janitor's closet, bawling my eyes out._

Katniss pushed away the frightful memory out of her mind as well. Why was she getting all of these memories?

"I didn't want you to feel guilty."

"Katniss, I am not feeling guilty. I just feel ashamed of what I said back with Ivy."

"Please don't feel ashamed. I do something stupid and you are the one who pays for it. I am sorry."

"Katniss," Peeta started standing up and moving to sit on the edge of the bed.

_Peeta walked into the bathroom and turned on the shower. Katniss laid down in bed. She dozed off. She was woken by Peeta slowly climbing into bed. Katniss laughed when she saw Peeta put on pants instead of shorts. _

"_What is so funny?" Peeta asked, wrapping his arms around Katniss. _

"_It is at least 80 outside right now and you have on sweat pants. You are going to sweat to death tonight." It was Peeta's turn to laugh. _

"_Well, I am not wearing a shirt when you on the other hand are wearing a long-sleeved shirt." _

"_I am cold."_

"_Well then…" Peeta's grip on Katniss tightened. _

"_Sing for me Peeta?" _

"_But-"_

"_Please."_

"_All right."_

"Peeta," Katniss said, cutting Peeta off. "Sing for me…please?"

"Katniss, this is not the time for fairy-"

"Please." Peeta sighed and then started singing.

**PEETA: "Every day is so wonderful Then suddenly, it's hard to breathe. Now and then, I get insecure From all the pain, I'm so ashamed. I am beautiful no matter what they say. Words can't bring me down I am beautiful in every single way."**

Katniss patted the spot next to her and started singing as well. Peeta smiled and laid down next to Katniss on the bed.

**BOTH: "Yes, words can't bring me down... Oh no So don't you bring me down today. To all your friends you're delirious; So consumed in all your doom. Trying hard to fill the emptiness; The pieces gone, left the puzzle undone. That's the way it is You are beautiful no matter what they say. Words can't bring you down. You are beautiful in every single way. Yes, words can't bring you down, oh, no So don't you bring me down today... No matter what we do"**

Peeta wrapped his arm around Katniss.

**PEETA:"(No matter what we do)" **

**KATNISS: "No matter what we say" **

**PEETA: "(No matter what we say)"**

**BOTH: "We're the song inside the tune. Full of beautiful mistakes. And everywhere we go." **

**PEETA: "(And everywhere we go)" **

**KATNISS: "The sun will always shine" **

**PEETA: "(Sun will always shine)" **

**BOTH: "And tomorrow we might wake on the other side. We are beautiful no matter what they say. Yes, words won't bring us down. We are beautiful in every single way. Yes, words can't bring us down, oh, no. So don't you bring me down today. Oh, yeah, don't you bring me down today, yeah. Don't you bring me down ooh... today."**

Katniss buried her head father into Peeta's chest.

"Thank you Peeta."

"I would do anything for you Katniss."

"Thank you.." Katniss said as she let the darkness take over.

AT THE SAME TIME…

Josh was sitting in the family room. He wasn't going to go to sleep until he knew his parents were safe. It was 3:00 in the morning but he didn't care. They should have been back by now. Susan and Ivy were both in bed. At least, Ivy was. Susan, on purpose, came loudly down the stairs. Josh kept staring at the black TV screen, waiting for the door to slam open. Susan sat down next to Josh.

"Josh, I am sure they are fine. You know…grown-ups."

"Susan, they should be back by now."

"Maybe Miles wanted to talk to them."

"Doubt it."

"Come on Josh. Please come to bed."

"No Susan. I need to make sure my parents are all right."

"Josh, you don't have to act like the big brother."

"Right now I do. With all of this crap happening, I sure as heck do. I have to man up."

"Josh," Susan titled Josh's head down towards her. "You are as brave as ever. You don't need to man up. You already have." Josh sighed. Susan moved closer to him. Josh moved his lips closer to her's.

They kissed.

It was short and sweet. Josh wrapped an arm around Susan. She moved her head deeper into Josh's chest.

"Thanks Susan." Josh breathed.

"Anything." Josh laughed. His steady heartbeat put Susan to sleep. Susan's steady breathing put Josh to sleep.

Everyone was worry free.

But, tomorrow…

…

long lost family members would meet…


	6. AN FOR CHAPTER 6

**Hey guys! I am SO sorry for not updating! The reason is because the next chapter is when ****Mike and Connor reunite with Peeta. I am just trying to figure out how to put it****…it is going to be long and stuff. So, plz stay with me! I already lost a lot of u for not updating daily so plz for all of u people that are left, STAY WITH ME! This should be a long chapter anyway! U WILL NOT BE DISAPONITED…I hope…**

**And to answer ****Hhhppp123****'s review- Josh will watch the 74****th**** Hunger Games soon.**

**Talk to you guys soon! Thanks again! **

***Bluedog270***


	7. Chapter 6 Long Lost Family

~A.N~

Thank for sticking with me…I know I am a horrible author to be not updating…

"MUST READ AUTHORS NOTE AT BOTTOM"

***"**"The problem is, I can't tell what's real anymore, and what's made up."**"***

**- Peeta Mellark and Katniss Everdeen- Scene from Mockingjay**

Chapter 6-Long Lost Family

Connor looked at the digital alarm clock next to his hospital bed.

4:00 am.

Connor groaned. Connor and his father were inspected and cleaned up by a doctor named Dr. Ram. Dr. Ram commanded that Connor and Mike stay for the night, just so he could make sure their burns were healing right. Connor shifted in bed. He winced at the pain coming from his left arm. Dr. Ram concluded that Connor had a very badly burned arm (he would be scared for life), asthma from inhaling too much ash and smoke, and some cuts, bruises, and other small burns that would heal sooner or later. Mike had asthma as well from too much smoke and ash inhale also. Connor was more banged up because one of the bombs landed right next to his bedroom. He was doing homework, just minding his own business. And, _pow_, a nuke just drops next to him. Connor sighed out loud. A sharp pain started to throb in his head. _Oh-no_…Connor thought with terror.

Why terror?

Because ever since the bombs, Connor would have the same flashback/nightmare each and every night. He could never make it go away, not even with the toughest herbs and plants. He never told his dad or Two-side. Never. And he was never going to tell anyone.

But…maybe one person.

His brother.

The throbbing got stronger and the flashback started with white hot power.

**FLASHBACK**

**Connor frowned at the next problem on his homework. Why was he not watching the dumb Quarter Quell? Because it tore him to pieces when he had to watch his brother in the first Hunger Games. It felt like a knife got stabbed though his heart when his brother said 'kill me!' and 'no one will care if I die!' and things like that at the end. Connor always tried to protect his brother and he hated it when Rye would blame everything on Peeta. Connor didn't do anything because he knew if he interfered, he would get a knife to the eye from his mother. Not mother really…more like demon. Connor left the room when the Quarter Quell started. His father followed soon after. Mother and Rye watched with intense eyes. They wanted to see if their wishes of Peeta dying would come true. Suddenly, out of nowhere, the extra pencil to the right of him rolled off his desk. Some of the glass started shaking a little bit a few minutes later. Connor sighed and went over to the window. A big, black oval feel to the ground, right next to the window. Connor got launched into the wall behind him.**

**(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))**

**Mike stumbled up the stairs, looking for his son. There was fire everywhere and the house was destroyed. Mike made it to Connor's room. **

"**Son?" Mike called in a raspy voice. Only the fire crackling could be heard. "CONNOR!" Mike called again, more despite. The house caved in the family room. Mrs. Mellark and Rye were dead. **

**Well…Mrs. Mellark was dead but Rye was in critical condition. **

**Mike went through the hole in the wall and started searching. The house shook from another bomb hitting the ground. "Crap!" Mike yelled as he touched some fire. He quickly patted it out but he could feel his hand burning. He heard a moan from close by. Mike headed over to it and saw his son in a crumpled position. Connor moaned again. Mike darted over and helped his son stand up. Mike allowed his son to shift all of his weight onto his shoulder. **

"**Dad?" Connor asked in a weak voice, seeing 2 heads instead of one clear one. **

"**Connor! Stay with me!" Connor obeyed the best he could but blacked out seconds later.**

**((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))**

**Mike slowly made his way down the steps, stumbling because of too much smoke intake. The ground shook again from another bomb. Connor fell to the ground from his father tripping. Connor blacked out again.**

**((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))**

**A moan came from the pile of rumble in the family room. Mike saw Rye's arm twitch a little bit. Mike ignored him. He couldn't save him. He just couldn't. He would have to lose another son to the Capitol. Peeta was gone, lost in Snow's clutches. Rye was injured and could die any second. Connor was in a coma. Mike shook his head. He had to try. He was not going to lose another. Not Rye. He could be nasty and just like Mrs. Mellark a lot of times but people can change. **

**Right?**

**(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))**

**Mike had no energy left. He grabbed Rye's hand and coughed. **

"**I am sorry Rye. The rocks are just too heavy. I am sorry. I had vowed when Peeta was chosen to never lose another one of my boys to the Capitol again. But-t…I have failed." The Mellarks never stumbled on their words. Connor's head throbbed and he blacked out again.**

**(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))**

**All Rye could see was the blackness above him. His body ached and his heart felt like it was about to stop any second. The words broke his heart. But, he understood. This was what he got for being nasty all of his life to his brother. **

**He knew what Peeta felt like now.**

**(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))**

"**Dad, save Peeta please and bury me by the meadow. Save Connor and Peeta. Tell them I said sorry. Tell Peeta I-I l-o-o-v-e-h-i-" Rye's heart stopped. Rye Mellark was dead. Mike started sobbing and then everything when dark and pain ripped through Connor's body.**

**END OF FLASHBACK**

The pain ripped through Connor's body again.

The same nightmare every night.

But, it wasn't a nightmare because it really happened. Connor blocked the memory. He didn't want to see it again. He went to sleep, dreaming of nothing. "Connor, let's go. Get up. We are going to go and see Peeta today." Connor's eyes opened instantly and he bolted upright. Mike was standing next to the bed, looking worried and nervous. Connor didn't ask about because he knew why. Mike backed up a bit so Connor could get out of bed.

Connor did so.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Mike and Connor looked at each other.

"Dad, will he remember?"

"I don't know Connor. With the damn highjacking…" The Mellark family never cursed. Connor patted his dad on the back.

"How about we ask to stay for diner and explain afterwards?"

"But, he won't just let us in."

"Maybe. With how we look." Connor and Mike both looked exactly like Peeta. They both had the golden hair and sparkling blue eyes.

"Connor, we look just like him."

"That's the point. Maybe the way we look will spark some kind of memory."

"Not with that damn-" Connor cut his father off. There was always a maybe.

"Maybe dad. Maybe. If maybe doesn't work, I have another idea in mind…" Mike gave in.

"All right." Connor knocked on the door. Some shuffling could be heard from inside. Josh answered the door. Connor and Mike were both stunned for a moment. But, Mike regained himself. He started to talk to Josh about something. Connor was still in a daze. He knew this was Peeta's son. This kid was 16 and had Peeta's blonde hair and blue eyes.

Another Mellark.

Connor zoomed back into the conversation. His father was asking about seeing Peeta. Josh nodded. A girl about 15 came up next to Josh. The girl had long brown hair like Katniss but blue eyes.

Another Mellark.

How both of the kids had the same blue eyes was amazing. Connor was still in wonderland when Mike asked the next question.

"So, can Peeta come to the door?"

"Uhh…sure." Josh replied with a shrug. "Ivy, go and get dad." Ivy nodded and ran back into the kitchen. Connor felt his mouth water as the aroma of fresh ham waffled though the door. Mike looked at his son and chuckled. He ruffled Connor's hair.

"Connor, close your mouth. You're drooling." Mike said with a laugh. Connor closed his mouth and felt his chin. Drool was there.

"What the-?"

"Yes Connor, that is called drool. It happens when you are hungry. Or, were you drooling over that girl?" Connor wiped the drool of his chin and playfully punched his dad in the arm.

"Dad, that girl is only like 15." Mike laughed again.

"Just joking Mr. Protective." Josh and Ivy came back to the door with Peeta and Katniss in tow behind them. It took all of Connor's inter strength to not launch himself at Peeta. Peeta pushed Ivy and Josh behind him, where Katniss was. Connor knew where he got that from. Connor did that to Peeta when he was younger. Too young to get beaten by their witch of a mother. Connor stopped doing that when Peeta was 10. He was more mature and able to protect himself by then. Connor used to do it every once in a while when their mother took things too far as well. Mike did it sometimes too. It was a trait.

A protective trait.

Connor snapped back into the present. Peeta had a bright, fake smile plastered on his face. Kind to even the strangers, Connor thought with a happy smile spreading across his face. They were all smiling at each other now. All nice, pleasant and happy smiles. Peeta's was fake though. He didn't know who Mike and Connor were. Peeta was the first one to speak.

"So, what can I do for you guys?" He asked, still keeping his smile. Mike answered back.

"Well…my wife is in the hospital. She is sickly and is taking a nap. The food there is not edible so I and my son were wondering if we could eat diner here." Peeta turned around and looked at his wife. Katniss had worry etched on her face. Peeta turned back to Connor and Mike.

"Can you give me and my wife once minute?"

"Sure thing." Peeta stepped back and closed the door. It was open a crack. Connor stuck his ear up to the crack. He listened to Peeta and Katniss' conversation.

"Josh, Ivy go to the table and start eating. We will be there in a minute." It was Katniss' voice. Connor heard thumping as the two pairs of feet head to the kitchen. Peeta talked.

"Katniss, they can stay for diner and then be on their way."

"What if they are working with Gale Peeta?"

"They aren't. I can read people. They are telling the truth."

"Are you 100% possive?"

"Yes Katniss. Trust me." Katniss sighed.

"Peeta…" She was still weary. Peeta wrapped his arms around Katniss and kissed her forehead.

"Trust me." He whispered to her ear.

"Alright."

"Alright?"

"Yeah." Peeta pulled back and kissed Katniss on the lips. Katniss headed to the kitchen and sat down and started eating. Peeta went to the door and allowed Mike and Connor in. He led them to the table. Mike sat next to Connor on the right while Katniss and Peeta sat across from them holding hands underneath the table. Josh and Ivy kept eating. No one made any small talk though out diner. Everyone was quiet. Connor stuffed his face with the rich foods that were cooked. Mike asked the question that had been on Connor's mind since he started eating.

"Who cooked all of this splendid food?" Peeta swallowed and smiled.

"I did. I am guessing you like it?"

"Oh yes. It is perfect. Thank you again." Peeta just nodded and looked at Katniss who was picking at her food.

"Something wrong Katniss?" This caught Josh and Connor's attention. Katniss looked up at Peeta and just nodded. "You sure?"

"Yeah Peeta I am fine. I just had a big lunch." Peeta nodded his head slowly and went back to eating. Katniss took a few more bites, pleasing Peeta.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Mike and Connor were standing by the door in the family room. Peeta was standing in front of them, taking to Mike. Katniss, Ivy and Josh were watching TV. They were all sitting on the couch. Mike took a breath and looked at Connor. Connor nodded his head slightly. Mike looked back at Peeta.

"Peeta, can you bring your family over here for a second?" Peeta had confusion written on his face but motioned Katniss and the kids over anyway. Katniss, Ivy and Josh all stood behind Peeta with interest. Connor spoke.

"Peeta…we are alive." Connor said in a voice below a whisper. Mike said it better and louder.

"Peeta, it's me. Your father. And Connor. We are alive. The Capitol lied. Your mother and Rye are dead, but we are alive." Katniss was shocked and Ivy pus Josh looked at Peeta with confusion. Katniss put a hand on Peeta's shoulder.

"Oh…Peeta…they are alive. Your father and brother are alive." Josh understood now. He remembered the talk. He smiled along with Katniss. Peeta was still. His eyes got small and black. No more sky blue.

He had gone into an episode.

~A.N~  
Cliffhanger. I was going to go deeper, but I decided to let u guys guess on what happens next. Sorry again and there is a new poll on my profile that everyone MUST vote on. Thx. 


	8. Chapter 7 The Dawn of Lost Memories

**~A.N~**

**1,800+ word chapter for u guys. I would like to give a big, huge thanks to ****Would-You-Die-For-Me.**** She helped co-write this chapter. So, go and read her story: 'A Chance' I t is amazing. All right, plz review and remember, vote on my poll! THANK YOU GUYS!**

***"**"Peeta, how come I never know when you're having a nightmare?" I say.

"I don't know. I don't think I cry out or thrash around or anything. I just come too, paralyzed with terror," he says.

"You should wake me," I say, thinking about how I can interrupt his sleep two or three times on a bad night. About how long it can take to calm me down.

"It's not necessary. My nightmares are usually about losing you," he says. "I'm okay once I realize you're here."**"***  
**-Peeta Mellark and Katniss Everdeen- Scene from Catching Fire**

Chapter 7- The Dawn of Lost Memories

_Peeta had just started going into an episode._

His eyes had already turned black and small, but Josh knew he had to calm his dad down.

"Katniss is a freaken mutt made by the Capitol!" Peeta snarled. Connor's mind started racing with thoughts. _Why is this happening? Why? _Mike put a hand on Connor's shoulder. Connor looked up at his dad. His dad nodded his head a little and mouthed 'stay strong, always'. Connor slowly nodded his head as well. They both stepped back towards the door, out of reach. Peeta, in a flash, whipped around and headed slowly like a loin stalking prey towards Katniss. Josh got in front of his mother and protected her. Peeta stopped in front of Josh and was breathing heavily. Josh locked eyes with his father.

"Dad! Ask me any questions alright?" Josh said gently. But inside, Josh was freaking out. Peeta's father and brother were alive and Peeta went into an episode. Josh was surprised his mind didn't burst with all of the thoughts flooding though it.

"You're my son real or not real?" Josh winced at the question.

"Real." Josh only replied with one simple word.

"Katniss is a mutt real or not real?" asked Peeta. Everyone was watching as Peeta was calming down little by little. Mike wanted to kill the Capitol. It pained him to see his son like this.

A mutt.

Not the kind, gentle son he knew, but an angry deformed mutt 'project'. Connor just stood there, his mouth a straight line. Too many thoughts and problems were going through his mind. Like a train.

"Not real, mom is human like me and you." Josh said even gentler. After, that Peeta growled and said

"No, you lie! Katniss is a mutt!" Josh's heart dropped.

The game wasn't working.

The game wasn't working.

Josh didn't know what to do. Then, he remembered what his father had shown him once.

**FLASHBACK**

**Katniss and Ivy were out hunting. Josh didn't want to go that day. He just wanted to relax and lie around. Peeta was off from the bakery as well. Josh was sitting at the kitchen table, just thinking. Peeta was reading the newspaper across from him. Josh sighed out loud and Peeta put down the newspaper. **

"**What's the matter Josh?"**

"**I am bored out of my mind."**

"**Why didn't you go hunting with your mother?"**

"**I am horrible at hunting and doing the same thing every day is boring." Josh was only 14 at the time. Ivy was 13. Peeta laughed. He stood up. Josh looked at him with confusion. **

"**Come on Josh. I want to show you something." Josh said something under his breath but Peeta ignored it. He wasn't going to yell at his son now. Peeta led Josh down the hallway, past the bathroom. To a closet at the back of the hall. Josh instantly remembered the closet. His mother had told him and his sister NEVER to go in it. Josh obeyed, only because his mother was never strict. He didn't want to start it. Peeta stopped in front of the closet and didn't open it. He just stood there and stared at it, like as if he was facing a fear of his. No, Josh thought. His father did not have any fears. Peeta, after a few more minutes turned around to face his son again.**

"**Josh…this closet is special. It has special things in here. Just…the only time you are allowed in here is…" His father never had to think for words. Josh listened with all of his might. This was important. Peeta took in a breath and continued. "Just remember this: If the 'real or not real game' doesn't work, come to this closet. It holds…wonders." Peeta mumbled the wonders word. **

**Josh never forgot that sentence.**

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"_If the 'real or not real' game doesn't work, come to this closet. It holds…wonders."_

Josh saw his father start towards himself and Katniss again. Josh steeped in front of his father and wrapped his arms around him. He held him back as he shouted to Ivy. Ivy came up next to Josh and listened closely. Josh puffed out some air and started talking; fast.

"Ivy, in the closet at the end of the hall…look for morphing. The game isn't working." Katniss and Susan were frozen in shock. Ivy nodded her head and took off down the hallway. Peeta was yelling mutt things at Katniss. Ivy opened the closet to have the wind knocked out of her. In the closet were needles with morphing, medical, pills, blankets, pillows, and other things Ivy didn't even know her parents owned. Ivy grabbed one of the morphing bottles and headed back toward the satiation in the living room. Mike and Connor took Josh's position and held Peeta back as Ivy and Josh poured some of the morphing into Peeta's mouth. Then, they noticed Peeta's eyes started closing faster and faster, until he was asleep. He looked like he would be at peace for a while in his sleep. Everyone was relieved that at least he was asleep. Katniss and Susan were now sitting on the couch. Katniss started crying. Josh saw a tear go down Susan's cheek. Ivy went over to sit next to Katniss and calm her down while Josh sat next to Susan and wrapped her in a hug. She laid her head on Josh's chest and quietly cried. Josh understood why see was crying. It was because she knew her father was the reason Peeta's episodes even came back. Josh just held Susan tighter, thinking about Gale. He felt bad. Connor knelt down next to his brother's sleeping from crumpled on the floor.

"Why Pete? Why not Rye or me? Why?" Connor quietly said next to Peeta's broken form. Connor was pleading for the highjacking to be taken away from Peeta and bestowed on him. He didn't have a life. He didn't have kids or a wife. No one needed him. Mike sat on the floor next to Connor and put his arm around Connor.

"Always." Mike said, holding back his own tears. Connor let that word bounce around in his mind. Peace. But, Peeta's mind wasn't peaceful. His mind was on fire with racing memories and thoughts. 'What is happening?' Peeta thought. One minute he was a mutt and now he was asleep. His head started hurting and a whipped across Peeta's mind.

A memory of Peeta as a small child invaded his mind.

He was standing there like a ghost from the past watching his younger self.

**FLASHBACK**

**He looked about 7 at the time he was baking cookies and was trying to make them perfect but when he was finished icing them Rye went and hit them on the ground and was laughing. Peeta had been trying to skip the beating that day but, thanks to Rye that wasn't going to happen. Connor would try to stop his mother but it had only worked a few times. Without any mercy, his mother started hitting him.**

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Peeta joined up with Connor up front to display what they had made for the day. All Peeta had were a few muffins and a loaf of bread. Since Connor had a lot he would be skipped for the day. Connor saw that Peeta had less than him and just as he put another loaf of bread on Peeta's plate; their witch of a mother came in. She started screeching at them and Peeta prepared himself for a very hard lashing.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Just as Peeta suspected, Connor was free to go. Peeta had been hit 10 times but Connor came to his rescue. Connor grabbed his mother's hand. 

**"Mother, Peeta has had enough for today." Peeta loved Connor for standing up for him. His mother obeyed and walked away, every bad word under the sun coming out in a mumble at Peeta. Connor, being 11 and old enough to know what to do thanks to their caring father, went over to Peeta and wrapped him in a hug. Peeta felt a tear trickle down his cheek as he watched Connor calm his younger self down and make him stop crying.**

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

After, the lashing Peeta was sitting on the step out back and was putting water on his bruises while Connor helped him. 

**END OF FLASHBACK **

Everything went black….****

Peeta started waking up. He looked around the room at everyone staring at him. Peeta couldn't remember anything of his past or what just happened. But that memory, that awful yet caring memory was still there. It was the only thing in his mind right now. Ivy took the courage and spoke up,

"Dad are you alright?" Susan and Josh were looking at a confused and dazed Peeta.

"Who are you people?" Susan lifted her head up from Josh's chest and looked into his eyes.

"Oh-no…" Josh said, barely hearable to Susan. Katniss was crying harder. Peeta could remember nothing or these people but he looked over and glanced at Connor and Mike.

"Dad and Connor?" he asked without hesitation. Connor wrapped his brother in a rib-breaking hug and Mike did as well. Mike let the tears flow. Josh gently pushed Susan off of him and stood up.

"I think we should go to the hospital." Mike and Connor pulled themselves away from Peeta and helped Peeta up. Josh told Susan and Ivy to stay with Katniss to calm her down. They nodded their heads and watched as Josh, Connor and Mike helped Peeta get out the door and head to the hospital.

Peace was never made to be in their library.

AT THE SAME TIME…

Gale looked at the crumpled doctor before him. This doctor refused to give up any information. Gale smirked and laughed. The doctor would die soon. Gale turned away from the doctor to look out the window of the invisible hovercraft. He saw Peeta, Josh, Connor and Mike heading towards the hospital. Gale laughed again. He turned back around and bent down towards the doctor. The doctor flinched because of how close Gale was.

"Look, your patients are arriving at the hospital. What perfect timing. I hope they like their new family doctor." The doctor's world went black. The only thing going through the doctor's mind was:

I am sorry I failed you dad. I am sorry that I failed to protect the Mellarks.

The doctor let the white light take him in.


	9. Chapter 8 The New Doctor

~A.N~  
Thank you to **Guest**and everyone else that reviewed! You guys always make my day! Plz review and I believe I am almost on track with this story! This is a 1,500+ word chapter!

Chapter 8- New Doctor

***"**"And then he gives me a smile that just seems so genuinely sweet with just the right touch of shyness that unexpected warmth rushes through me."**"***

**-Peeta Mellark and Katniss Everdeen- Scene from The Hunger Games**

Mike, Connor and Josh helped walk Peeta all the way to the hospital. When they got through the doors, they were met by an empty waiting room and a nurse who was reading the newspaper. Josh let go of his father and went over to the desk. He had to clear his throat to get the nurse's attention. She took one glace up from the newspaper and sighed. Josh was getting angrier by the second. The nurse read the rest of the paragraph and then gently set the newspaper down on the desk. Josh was ready to rip her throat out by that time.

Didn't she care that Peeta had lost some of his memory from an episode?

That someone's family was at risk?

Josh guessed not. She took her time and shifted her body towards the computer. Her head was still titled down. Josh cleared his throat louder. If she didn't answer, she would be dead in a few seconds. The nurse, after a few more halting seconds, moved her hand underneath her head and locked eyes with Josh. She put on a, clearly, fake smile on her face and talked in a chirpy Capitol accent. She must've been new because Josh had never seen her eyes before. Never seen her bright, pink face and cherry lips.

"And how can I help you?" Josh let out a breath of air he didn't even know he was holding.

"My dad, well, we just need to see Dr. Miles right now." The nurse nodded slowly, still processing the information.

"Dr. Miles isn't in." Josh's heart dropped at that moment. How was he not in? Miles said he would always be in. Josh was too worried to care about that now though. He needed his dad to get looked at by someone.

"All right…" Josh remembered another doctor that Miles had mentioned. "How about Dr. Ram?"

"Took off today." The nurse replied without a care in the world. Josh gave in.

"Can we just see whatever doctor is here?"

"Sure. Go to the first room on your left and the doctor will be in just a few."

"Thank you." Josh said through clenched teeth.

One more second and that nurse would have been ashes.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

After waiting about an hour, a man in his mid-40's came in. Josh sighed in relief. The man had iced black beady eyes and pale skin. Like a vampire sort of. His hair looked like it was greased and it was a very pale black with some spots of dark grey. More like an old-man vampire Josh thought with a laugh on the inside. The man shook hands with Mike, Connor and Josh and started checking Peeta.

"My name is Doctor Diesel Von Peer. So, what seems to be the problem with Mr. Mellark?" Peer asked as he checked Peeta's ears and eyes. Mike answered.

"He went into an episode and we gave him some morphine because he wouldn't calm down. When he woke up, he didn't remember any of us." The doctor stopped in mid-check and took out some glasses from his pocket. He put them on and he locked eyes with Mike. The red rimmed glasses made Peer look more like monster from out of a coffin.

"How much morphine did you give him?" Mike shrugged, clearly having no clue. Connor looked up from his hands and answered.

"A normal sized needle full." Peer snapped his fingers, causing Josh to jump.

"That's the problem right there. You gave him too much. The next time he gets a little too crazy, all you need to give him is a half a needle full." Mike's shoulders became un-slouched and he seemed to have perked up at that instant.

"So…when will it wear off?" The doctor counted in his head.

"In a few mere hours he should be back to normal." Mike stood up and shook the doctor's hand, tears in his eyes as he said thank you. The doctor shook Connor's and then when he came to shake Josh's, he seemed like he had turned to ice. As he shook Josh's hand, Josh felt his insides twist up and flashbacks start to come on. Josh brushed them away but they stayed as the doctor kept Josh in a firm hold.

**FLASHBACK**

**Josh started pulling on his restraints. The doctor and Gale looked at Josh with no pity. **

**"Is it working?" Gale asked, his voice a flat tone. The doctor looked at Josh's increasing heartbeat. **

**"No. His red blood cells are absorbing it, which is good. But his white blood cells are fighting off the venom. Which is bad. For this to work like when Snow did it with Peeta, both of the cells need to take all of the venom in." Gale cursed.**

Josh's hand started to freeze up as the coldness from Peer's hand leaked into his body.

**"Josh please wake up. We need to show you something."**

Voices swam around Josh's head as the coldness reached his neck. It was suffocating him.

Mom.

Dad.

Mutt.

Dream.

Real.

Shinny.

Fake.

Tracker.

Venom.

Fire.

Inner.

A snake like voice hissed at him.

"**Maybe by the time we check on them again, this little rat might have killed that backstabbing bread boy."**

Fake. Fake.

Fake. Fake.

Real. Real.

Real. Real.

The snake said in a flat dial-like tone over and over again. Josh saw himself in an ice-cube, getting smaller and smaller around him.

Bread boy. Bread boy is a back stabber. Back stabber.

No!

**"Always."**

The memories' started to slowly fade away. The coldness turned into warmness and the faint smell of ash. Josh let the real rest of the memory repeat it's self in his head, now that the warm arms were around him.

"Always." Was whispered into his ear.

**Josh took in a breath and let it all flow out. **

**"They inserted me with tracker-jacker venom. Tried to turn me into you. But, it didn't work. I lied to Gale to make him think it worked." Peeta's jaw was tightened and his grip on Josh was also tight. **

**"To make you hate Katniss?"**

**"No dad…that's the bad part. To make me hate you." A lone tear rushed quickly down Peeta's cheek. **

**"Now I know how Katniss used to feel…" He mumbled under his breath. Josh heard him but didn't say anything. He knew what his father meant. Just then, the wall in front of them crumbled down and 20 men with guns pointed came into their cell. One of the men stood out to Josh. **

**"Dr. Miles?" Miles looked over to Josh and smiled he darted to Josh's side and Peeta explained the tracker-jacker venom and the rib. "Dr. Miles…thank you."**

**"Just doing my job Finn." The men carried Josh out of the building. A rough gun battle happening behind them. They got hustled into a jeep and drove off. Miles and Peeta tended to Josh in the back.**

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Josh whipped his eyes open to see that his father was still dazed in the chair. The persons whose arms were wrapped around him was Mike. Mike had done it. Mike had saved Josh from his past. Josh let one warm tear flow from his eyes.

"Thank you." He whispered into Mike's chest. Mike laughed. The laugh was warm and made Josh feel safe. Just like Peeta's.

"Always." Was Mike's response. Peer had left and Mike explained why. Turns out, Josh fell to the ground and was shaking. Just like Peeta's episode but without the struggle. The venom had worked on the inside, but not the outside.

"The inner fire's venom." Josh said after Mike finished explaining. Mike thought about it for a moment and then nodded his head.

"Yes. Your right." They headed out of the hospital and started to head home.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Peeta was asleep on the couch. Josh was sitting on the arm-chair across from him. He was going to wait to go to bed to make sure his father was all right. Peeta moaned and slowly sat up. Josh bolted upright in his chair. Peeta looked around and then his blue eyes locked on his son. He stood up and Josh was an inch away from tears. Peeta smiled his signature smile and opened his arms. Josh jumped into them and Peeta held him close. After a few minutes, Peeta pulled back and looked his son in the eye.

"Josh…no matter what happens to this family…you always know that I will always love you right?" Josh hugged his father again and mumbled a real and always mixed. Peeta just laughed at his attempt. "Good. Now, what did I miss?" Josh chuckled and they sat on the couch while Josh explained everything.

Talk about some father and son bonding time.


	10. Chapter 9 What is Love?

**~A.N~ (MUST READ! (IF YOU WANT INFO ON THE STORY…)  
**Why did I make Miles die, you ask? Well, I made Haymitch and Dave (Two-side) die for a reason right? Go to the end of chapter 3, right before the flashback, and read it over. Refresh your memory on what Haymitch does and what Dave does. How they can protect and save and appear.

Okay, so a BIG thank you to all you guys! Yr reviews have made me sooooo happy! U know, the site even made it easier to review as well! Okay, sorry for the short chapter (900+ words) but we are reaching the climax. Which means…..

**ACTION AND CLIFFHANGERS AND GALE AND BABIES AND CAPTURE AND REVENGE AND BOYFRIENDS AND ATTACKS AND MMMMMMOOOOORRRRRREEEEEE!**

So I just gave you tons of cliffhangers and even the word _baby _mentioned in there…interesting eh? Keep reading and reviewing! :D

***"**"I'm more than just a piece in their games."**"***

**-Peeta Mellark and Katniss Everdeen- Roof-top Scene from The Hunger Games**

Chapter 9 What is Love?

The next morning, Josh woke up in his father's arms on the couch. Josh closes his eyes to go back to sleep but instead his nose picks up the scent of eggs and toast. Josh bolts right up and wakes his dad up in the process. Peeta looks at his son with a death glare.

"Josh, it is 7 in the morning and I didn't go to sleep until like 4 last night. So why in the earth did you wake me up?" Josh smiled.

"My nose did it. Someone is cooking eggs and toast." Peeta sniffed and smiled as well.

"Well I know Katniss isn't cooking it because the fire alarm hasn't gone off yet." They both laughed and then Peeta's face darkened.

"Oh-no…Josh, did I try to attack your mother last night?" Josh let out a breath of air.

"Yeah you did. We held you back."

"And did she start crying?" Josh didn't want to answer. He looked away from his father and looked out the window. "Josh…" Peeta said in a demanding tone. Josh sighed.

"Yeah…she cried a lot." Peeta gently pushed Josh off him and darted up the stairs. Josh sighed again and headed into the kitchen. Mike was cooking and Connor was sitting at the table talking about math with Ivy. Josh takes a seat next to Ivy and plays with the napkin set up at the seat. Mike brings over 4 plates and turns off the stove. 2 other plates are on the counter. No one talks all through breakfast and Katniss and Peeta don't come out of their bedroom until lunch-time. Josh guessed they fell back asleep. Josh, Ivy, Connor and Mike were in the family watching TV by then. It was Saturday. Peeta stood in front of the TV, causing Ivy and Josh to mumble. Peeta clears his throat and Mike takes the remote from Josh. Peeta move's out of the way and Mike turns off the TV. Peeta starts speaking.

"Connor, you and dad can live in the empty house next door. I already told the mayor. He said it was fine." Mike and Connor nodded their heads. Katniss appeared next to Peeta and whispered something into his ear. Peeta smiled his warm smile and replied with a sly voice. "I will make you cheese buns right now." Katniss smiled. Peeta headed to the kitchen and started cooking. Katniss locked eyes with Josh and Ivy.

"Let's go hunting you two. You need some fresh air." Katniss didn't even let them complain when she spoke to Mike. "Mr. Mellark, would you like to come?"

"Sure Katniss. I would love to."

"Good, now get ready you three and meet me at the door in 5 minutes." Mike, Josh and Ivy stood up and headed upstairs with Katniss in tow. Connor stood up and walked into the kitchen. He sat down and Peeta heard him.

"Do you want cheese buns too Connor?" Connor shook his head.

"No…I have a question." Peeta put the pan with cheese buns in the oven and turned around. He walked over and sits in the chair across from Connor.

"Okay what is it about?"

"Love." Peeta had a quizzical face on. Connor continued. "I mean…how do you feel it?" Peeta smiled and sighed.

"Well…when I first saw Katniss in kindergarten, to be honest it wasn't her looks that won me over. It was her voice. The teacher asked who knew the valley song and her hand shoot straight up. When she sang, all of the birds went quiet. So, love isn't about the outside. It is about what is on the inside that counts." Connor nodded slowly in approval.

"So," Peeta cut him off, already knowing what to say.

"Don't let anything change you. You are not a piece in their games." Peeta stood up and took the cheese buns out of the oven. As the 4 going hunting came down, Peeta gave them each one bun. Katniss kissed him on the cheek as she went out the door. Connor's mouth was still agape at what Peeta had said. Connor got his voice back and talked moments later.

"Who's 'they'?" Peeta smiled and headed towards the stairs.

"Well, in my case, it was Snow and the Capitol. But in your case, 'they' are the girls. Don't let them make you someone you are not." Connor smiled as well, understanding.

Peeta headed up the stairs, a warm smile still on his face as he went to the make-shift art studio and painted.


	11. Chapter 10 Do They?

**~A.N~ {Must read, please}**

**Hey guys! So a few things about this chapter!**

**^This chapter came out longer than a thought-so that is good for u guys. This chapter is 2,600+ words. So, you guys deserve it for me making you wait.**

**^This chapter is dedicated to 3 people: ****NatalieRose x****, ****Would-You-Die-For-Me****, and ****Clove is a ninja****. Through the rough times and long times it took me to update, you guys were there for me. So, in return for being so nice and reading my stor(ies)- I have named 3 characters after you guys. Okay, so here they are:**

**Natalie Rose- is named after (of course) ****NatalieRose x**

**Dana Would- is named after ****Would-You-Die-For-Me**

**And Dean's last name (Ninja) is named after ****Clove is a ninja**

**Thank you guys for sticking with me and for the rest of you guys trust me, thank you as well! Every nice review I get means a ton to me! :D**

**^ For the song used in this chapter, (in **_**bold**_**) the song is called "You and Me" and is from the Disney original movie= ****Let It Shine****. If you haven't seen the movie, it is a good movie and I believe it just got released on DVD. Anyway, the parts that Dean sings are rap and the parts that Ivy sings are just normal singing. I changed up a few parts as well.**

**DISCLAMIER- I DO NOT OWN THE SONG- 'You and Me' OR 'Let It Shine' **

**^Any feedback negative or positive: I really am grateful for. Ever since I joined on this website, my writing has been getting better and better thanks to all of you guys. So, thank you all very much again and enjoy plus review! :D **

Chapter 10 - Do They?

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

1 MONTH LATER

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

"So, this lead to the start of Peacekeepers…" Mr. Hanz rambled on about how great the Capitol was and the start of blasted Peacekeepers. He didn't even mention a thing about the other type of peacekeepers, the ones with a capitol K. Maybe he wasn't allowed to talk about them. Ivy wasn't sure but she did know one thing: all peacekeepers were evil. I mean, look what they did to her brother and her father. They tried to turn Josh into what their father was. It didn't work, thank God. Ivy was grateful that the doctors were coming up with a cure for her problem with the venom. Ivy hasn't had an attack since that dreadful night, lucky for everyone. No one knew about her problem with the venom. She didn't even tell her friends.

The reason?

Well, they can be gossipers some times. But, then again, all girls gossip at one time or another. Her friends were Karen Smith, Natalie Rose, and Dana Would. Karen really wasn't one of Ivy's close friends like Natalie or Dana. Karen just hanged with them because Ivy was the daughter of Katniss and Peeta. On the other hand, Dana and Natalie were Ivy's close friends. Karen poked Ivy with her elbow in the middle of Mr. Hanz boring speech.

"Ivy, behind you."

"What?" Ivy countered. She really didn't want to get in trouble for a simple look at boys behind her. Karen snuck a look back and turned back around. She giggled.

"There is a boy staring at you. The one in the black jacket." Ivy sighed quietly and risked a look behind her. There was a group of boys a few rows back and right in the middle was the boy.

The bad boy.

He was from the seam and everybody knew him from his bad behavior. In almost every class he would act up or say something and be on his good old jolly way to the office. That boy was looking straight at Ivy. Ivy couldn't hide her blush as it appeared on her cheeks and the boy smiled. But, Ivy didn't turn back around quick enough. Ivy turned around to become face to face with Mr. Hanz. He had a smirk playing on his twisted lips and his brown hair looked like vinegar. Ivy shuddered as Mr. Hanz backed up. His lips were now twisted in an odd smile. Ivy sighed, being as quiet as she could. Mr. Hanz cleared his throat and all of the class looked up at him.

"Ms. Ivy and Mr. Dean. Please come up to the front of the class." Ivy felt a hundred eyes on her as she and the bad boy walked up to the front of the room, joining Mr. Hanz at the chalkboard. Dean kept side-eyeing Ivy as Mr. Hanz talked. "Now, you two, please explain to the class what you were talking about." Mr. Hanz, surprisingly calm, questioned. Ivy stayed quiet, considering they weren't talking about anything. But of course the bad boy _had_ to speak up and start something.

"Oh we weren't talking about anything important… just about how you have a bald spot on your head." The class started cracking up as Mr. Hanz franticly put his hands on his head to make sure that Dean was joking. He was of course. The class cracked up even more when Dean started pointing to the back of the teacher's head. Mr. Hanz cleared his throat loudly which caused everyone to stop laughing. Ivy puffed and Dean laughed. "Is Ms. Victor mad?" Ivy gasped in shock. No one has ever called her that. That was behind jokes and mean. It was like saying a bad word 20 times in a row. Ivy felt her eyes swell up in tears and she fled from the room, ignoring Mr. Hanz calls and sad shouts. Ivy didn't know where to run though… play-ground. The play-ground came to her mind. There was an abandoned playground in the back of the school that no one used any more. Katniss showed it to her. Ivy went out the door and headed to the swing set. She sat down on a swig and cried silently into her hands. Little did Ivy know Dean followed her outside; knowing he had went over-board with his choice of words. Dean walked up to Ivy and stood there for a few moments. Ivy, sensing his presentence, removed a hand from her face and waved it; trying to shoo him away. Dean didn't move a muscle as Ivy kept crying. The sound of her wrecked sobs tore his heart in half. He spoke. "Ivy, I am sorry. I went over-board." Dean sat on the swing next to her and put a hand on her shoulder. Ivy got enraged at this movement and stopped crying. She quickly stood up and locked eyes with Dean.

"How dare you!" She moved toward him and put her hands on his chest and pushed him back, almost causing him to fall off the swing. But, he regained his balance as she kept talking. "Do I look like a puppet you can just play with and control? Do I?" Ivy's eyes clouded with tears again. Dean frowned as he stood. He moved towards Ivy and she moved backwards. "Do I?" She whispered, waiting for an answer. Dean sighed and slowly moved forward again. Ivy stayed still. Dean put his hands on Ivy's shoulders, forcing her to look at him.

"Ivy, you are not a puppet. I am sorry. I don't think too much," Ivy cut him off.

"Yeah, you got _that _part right." Dean chuckled quietly at her sarcasm.

"What can I, Dean Ninja, do to make it up to you?" Ivy sniffled and didn't answer. Dean pulled Ivy into a hug and smiled. Ivy pulled away and Dean wiped the tear steaks off her face. Ivy walked over to the corner of the swing set and looked at the sky, watching the fluffy clouds float by.

"**You're spinning round and round and round in my head, head. Did you really mean the words that you said, said? This is it I gotta know; should I stay or should I go? Show me the truth; is it gonna be me and you? Is it gonna be me and you? Is it gonna be me and you?**" Dean smiled even more and Ivy turned around.

"**I know you goin' to be mad. The feelings that you thought you had was for another guy. Well I'm that other guy I'm just a shy kid, camouflaged before your eyes. Then I knew my lyrics were the key to see the other side I should have told you but I never had the courage. And I thought you really wouldn't understand. And now I'm out here just to let my feelings surface. Apologizing for disguising who I am."**

"**Tell me are you who I thought you were. Or who I wanted you to be? Did you do it all for him, or were you only playing me?" **Dean sighed and smiled wider.

"**I did it for you. But I couldn't see it through, I couldn't see it through." **Ivy walked towards the swing with Dean trailing behind her.

"**You're spinning round and round and round in my head, head. Did you really mean the words that you said, said? This is it I gotta know; should I stay or should I go? Show me the truth; is it gonna be me and you? Is it gonna be me and you? Is it gonna be me and you?"**

"**You're all I ever wanted, but I got caught in the shadow in the background. But I'm back now; and my bad boy style was all this and that. And my look didn't really fit the rap, it didn't match. The bad boy had the style and I had the swag. So I locked up my feelings in the words my figure said. Give me a hand and I'll take off my mask. If you give me a chance, that's all I ask, just give me a hand and I will start over 'gain. Help me and I will help you." **

"**What ya expecting me to do? 'Cause you were him and now you're you." **Dean wrapped Ivy in a hug and sang the next part of the song quietly in her ear.

"**Now it's just me and you got me on my knees: Ivy I'm sorry**." Dean moved back and got on his knees as he said this.

"**You're spinning round and round and round in my head, head. Did you really mean the words that you said, said? This is it I gotta know; should I stay or should I go? Show me the truth; is it gonna be me and you? Is it gonna be me and you?" **Ivy frowned and turned away for a moment.

"Ivy I am sorry. Please-" Ivy cut him off and sharply sang the next part.

"**Why do I feel so deceived? Guess I believed what I wanted to believe. It's perfect in my dreams. But nothing's really what it seems. No…no. You're spinning round and round and round in my head, head. Did you really mean the words that you said, said? This is it I gotta know; should I stay or should I go? Show me the truth; is it gonna be me and you? Is it gonna be me and you? Is it gonna be me and you?" **Dean tried again, thinking the song was over.

"Come on Ivy…forgive-" 

"**Gonna be me and you?" **Ivy walked away and headed back into the school, leaving Dean with his mouth wide open by the swing-set. The bell rang at that moment for 3rd period and Ivy just headed towards Mr. Hanz class to get her things. When she slowly walked in, she saw Dana and Natalie talking to Mr. Hanz. Ivy slipped in and grabbed her things. She, like a ninja, darted out of the classroom and headed towards her 3rd period class. But, she wasn't fast enough. Dana and Natalie caught up to her and silently walked beside her. (They all had the same 3rd period class) Dana was the first one to speak.

"What happened outside Ivy?" Ivy sighed.

"Dean followed me outside and tried to say sorry. I wouldn't let him." Natalie sighed as well.

"Why do people care if you are a victor's child? I mean, come on! What's the big deal?" Dana stayed quiet as Ivy answered.

"Oh, I don't know Natalie. Maybe because my mom was the Mockingjay and my dad was the first person EVER to be highjacked and survive. And do you know the funny part?" Ivy said with a laugh and paused. "After all of this happened and them surviving 2 Hunger Games, they still fell in love with each other! They even got married and had kids!" They all stopped walking as the bell rang. They didn't care that they were late.

Best friends always stuck together.

Ivy felt tears coming on an again and she held them back. She wasn't going to break down _again_. Dana, being the wise one of the three, locked eyes with Ivy.

"We know that. And you should always know that you are very blessed to be here right now. Ignore what the other people say and just be you. Ignore their snickers and whispers and just remember this one thing: Do they have 2 victors as their parents? Do they have a mother that was the Mockingjay and that saved he world from Snow and the blasted Hunger Games? Do they have a father that was highjacked but fought against it so much that he married the one that Snow taught him to hate. He let his inner love and freedom and fight shine through. Do they have a brother that cares and looks out for his family? Do they have a caring family? Do they?" Ivy sucked up almost all of her tears but one, and that one leaked down her cheek. Natalie wiped the tear line away.

"Listen to what Dana said. And when things get tough, just remember: Do they?" Ivy nodded and Natalie plus Dana smiled.

"Thank you. Thank you very much Dana. And thank you Natalie." Everybody's smile grew wider. Natalie spoke again.

"Maybe you could spread the word around the school and tell your family and brother about it too." Ivy chuckled.

"I doubt Josh would listen. You know, Susan lives with us now and he is probably too wrapped up with that. They have been girlfriend and boyfriend for a long time now- like I think, about a few months." Dana laughed.

"Ivy, if it has something to do with the family I am sure Josh would listen." Ivy pondered this.

"Hmm…maybe you are right…" Natalie nodded her head slowly.

"Yeah… I think he would listen. You know what, just ask him!" Dana cheered in approval. Ivy laughed quietly to herself.

"All right, all right. I will ask him tomorrow." They ended the conversation there. The quote was still fresh in their minds; even when they were getting scolded at from Mrs. Ham for being late. Ivy was going to talk to Josh the next day. Why not? She had nothing left to lose and with the quote in her head, she was unstoppable. And for the people that said no, she would tell the quote to them. And the reasons, she would list. But the thing that stood out most to everyone she would tell would be:

_Do they?_


	12. Chapter 11 Dreams, Sons and Luck

Chapter 11- Dreams, Sons and Luck

**THE NEXT NIGHT…**

Since yesterday was Friday, Ivy and Josh plus Susan didn't have school today. Ivy was in the meadow with Katniss. They were talking about Josh and Peeta.

"Mom… do you ever regret falling for dad?" Katniss sighed as she stared at the sky.

"Yeah I do." Katniss answered after a long while. Ivy's jaw fell open.

"You-what?" Ivy was at a loss for words. Katniss turned and locked eyes with Ivy.

"I regret every day that I married that _mutt_." She said mutt with venom in her voice.

"But…I thought you loved dad." Ivy asked with her voice shaken. Katniss snorted like as if she had been asked this question before.

"Love? Why would I love the man that took everything I from me?" Katniss said her voice not her own. Just then, Peeta walked up to them.

"Katniss, Ivy, diner is ready. So you guys should be-" Katniss stood up in a second and came close to Peeta. She looked like she was about to kiss him. But instead, she did something unbelievable. She took out a sharp knife and stabbed Peeta. As Ivy was too shocked to make a sound or move, Katniss let out a deep laugh. That laugh wasn't hers, Ivy was sure of that.

"No…" Ivy whispered. Fake. Not real. Fake. "No!" Ivy said louder. "NO!" She was woken up by someone shaking her.

"Ivy!" The person said in a hushed shout. Ivy forced her eyelids open. She was covered in sweat and she didn't know what was real or not. Was the person sitting on her bed in front of her real? Was the pillow clutched tightly in her hand real? Was dad's death real? The mutt, Katniss, real? Questions flooded Ivy's mind as the shadow turned on Ivy's lamp. The light flooded the room like the sun and Ivy instantly un-wrapped herself from the twisted white covers. Not being able to hold it in any longer, Ivy's mouth started busting out questions for the 'real or not real' game.

"Dad is dead, real or not real?" Ivy asked, her blue eyes clashing against her savior's blue.

"Not real." The boy answered in a tried voice. His voice was dripping with worry and nobleness as well though.

"Katniss is a mutt, real or not real?"

"Not real." Ivy's mind started getting clearer as she recognized the boy as her brother. But, just to make sure he wasn't a mutt, she asked one more question. Josh saw Ivy's eyes get less clouded and back to their normal blue color. Josh was just settling into sleep when he heard Ivy's scream and then her shouted plea of 'no'. It was midnight and a Friday so Josh stayed up late, opposite of Susan, Ivy and his parents who all went to bed early. Josh bolted to his sister's room, thinking Gale was doing something but to be meant with instead Ivy's venom. She was dreaming so Josh decided to wake her up before she woke up anyone else and caused the house to be full of havoc. Josh was tried, but his sister's life was more important. Ivy asked her final question.

"You are my brother…real or not real?" This woke Josh up. Why does everyone ask him that question? Was he a certain brother or son? Every time someone has an episode, a version of that question is asked. Josh guessed he was the lucky one all right. Josh sighed and answered in a deep and strong voice (to make it stick in Ivy's head),

"Real." Ivy's eyes returned to normal and Josh was pleased with himself that he handled this case on his own. Ivy looked frightened and like as if she had just came out of a coma. Josh saw a tear leak out of her eyes. As Ivy's tears leaked out of her eyes like as if flood gates opened, Josh pulled her into a soft hug.

He hated seeing his sister like this. It just tore him to pieces. People would think that Josh loved his girlfriend more than Ivy…but that wasn't true. Not one bit. He loved his family more than anything. Josh looked tough on the outside…but just like Peeta, on the inside he was caring and loving. He would do anything for Susan but he would take a bullet in his chest for Ivy or ANY member of his family. Ivy didn't mind that she was breaking down in front of her brother. He was her brother and he was supposed to be there for her though ANYTHING. Through a tornado or death. And Josh would keep to his role as well.

He would do that.

Ivy finally recollected herself after a little bit more of crying into Josh's chest. Ivy realized she drowned Josh's shirt in her tears so she quickly pulled away and fell back into her pillows. Josh chuckled at her startled attempt. He moved closer to Ivy and put a hand on her trembling shoulder.

"Ivy…it's okay. I am your brother. You can tell me anything." Ivy's nightmare tumbled out of her mouth without approval. After she explained her nightmare to Josh, she scolded herself on the inside. Josh took a moment to take everything in. Then he talked. Ivy wasn't sure what he was going to say. "Ivy…just remember that whenever you have an episode… just remember 'do they'." Ivy's mouth hung open at this. She hadn't told Josh of the talk with her friends. Her friends the mutts. The mutts- Ivy forced that dank thought out of her mind. Her friends are what get her though each day.

"How do you know about that saying?" Ivy asked though clenched teeth. Josh could tell she was about to go into another episode. Josh grew tense and took Ivy at the shoulders.

"Ivy! Listen to me! Listen to me!" Josh said in a hushed shout. "Think about 'do they, 'do they'!" Josh's words got drowned in Ivy's mind.

Mutt.

Do.

Friend.

Ally.

Enemy.

They.

Josh.

Back-stabber.

Do.

They. Her mind couldn't take anymore. She was about to burst. Ivy did the only thing she could do. She thought back to yesterday's conversation:

"_Do they have 2 victors as their parents? Do they have a mother that was the Mockingjay and that saved he world from Snow and the blasted Hunger Games? Do they have a father that was highjacked but fought against it so much that he married the one that Snow taught him to hate. He let his inner love and freedom and fight shine through. Do they have a brother that cares and looks out for his family? Do they have a caring family? Do they?"_

Ivy let out a breath. She opened her eyes and saw Josh staring at her. His eyes were filled to the brim with worry. She laughed to lighten the tension. "Josh I am fine. Thanks." Josh laughed quietly and brought his sister into a tight hug. "Josh-can't-breathe!" Josh squeezed her tight one last time and chuckled as he let her go. Ivy pretended to gag and they both laughed at this. "So how did you find out about 'do they'?" Josh smiled.

"Dana called me yesterday. She told me the whole conversation and what happened with that bad boy. She said that you probably wouldn't tell me so she just decided to tell me. Good thing too because if she hadn't called me, you would still be trapped in that blasted episode. Oh yeah. Why didn't you tell me?" Ivy shrugged and looked away. "Ivy…" Josh's voice was demanding. Ivy sighed and turned back to look at Josh.

"I was going too but I never got around to it."

"Were you afraid I wasn't going to listen?"

"You read my mind."

"Well, listen to me. If something has to do with my family, then I will listen." Just what her girlfriends said. Man, she listened well.

"All right." Ivy said, giving into her brother. Josh laughed again. He was _always_ so serious but cheerful at the same time.

"Ivy…do you want me to beat Dean to a plump? Because I can if you want me too…" Ivy laughed.

"No, I will just ignore him. I think he still deserves to live. Thanks for the offer though. Now, if you don't mind, I would like to go to sleep." Josh sighed and stood up.

"All right. Goodnight diva Ivy." Ivy snorted.

"Goodnight superman Josh." Josh was still chuckling as he left the room. As he jumped on his bed, he thought his life couldn't get better. Josh knew he was on his sister's side and she would always trust him now. That's all he needed for his life to be WAY better.

After all, all you need is love.

**AT THE SAME…**

"I hate the Mellarks! They always ruin everything! I try to hit on a girl and she turns around and fires it right back at me! Dumb, stupid girl..." The boy in the hoodie continued to call the girl every bad word under the sun. Gale just sat behind his desk watching the boy with interest. Gale held up his hand, silencing the boy in an instant. The only reason the boy stopped talking was because if he didn't for-fill his duty to Gale, he would probably be killed.

Even though he was Gale's son.

And Susan's 'half' brother. (since they both had the same father…)

"Son…how about we take our anger or really your anger, on one of Josh's friends. That would show the Mellarks who's boss." The boy nodded his head at this idea. He _really_ liked this thought.

"Which friend though d-boss?" Gale shot a glare at his son. The boy needed to be WAY more careful. The boy wasn't allowed to call Gale his dad. He had already got beaten for saying it more than once.

"Well," Gale said as he brought up a screen on the computer showing Josh's friends. "How about Dan Muse? He has the good life. He is from the seam but has a girlfriend who is a merchant. They love each other more than the earth and the sun." The boy shook his head.

"Dan is Josh's second best friend ad not the first. We need the first…" The boy mused. Gale nodded his head and deleted the picture of Dan he had saved on the computer.

"Bolt Axon? Knows the dirt on everybody?"

"No…" The boy said, trailing off in thought. Gale was getting madder. He should just kill them all to get the message through to Josh.

"Perizne?"

"3rd best friend. The first is-"

"Mike Cartwright. So we take him out."

"Yeah…that sounds like a plan. He and Josh are best friends."

"Not anymore." Sneered Gale as he took out his phone. "I need a job to be taken care of…uh-huh…yes this is he…yes…Mike Cartwright…" The boy could tell his father was getting madder at the questions asked. "You damn moron!" Gale yelled into the phone, making they scared boy jump. "JUST KILL HIM!" Gale shouted into the phone with more rage then he had before. Gale slammed the phone down and turned around to face his son. The boy looked just like his ex-wife. He couldn't stand to see the boy's face anymore. "Get out of my sights you rotten, SPOILLED BRAT! IF YOU STAND THERE FOR ANOTHER DAMN MINTUE-!" The boy was out of Gale's sight before he could finish the sentence. Gale huffed out a breath of annoyance. "Damn boy…" He muttered under his breath.

Gale hated how his ex-wife gave _him _the boy. He already had a back-stabbing daughter from his _other_ ex-wife. Apparently, him being the lucky one, he got stuck with 2 kids and no wife. His only dream wife was Katniss. And he was going to get her one way or another. He was sure of it.

And since he was Gale, he always got his way.

Tomorrow was going to be a _long_ day.

~A.N~

Sry for the cliffhanger but ALL stories have to have them! ;) So let me clear up some stuff because I know you guys are on the edge of your seats with shock.

Gale got married 2 times in D2. The first marriage he got married and him and his wife had a kid. That kid was the mystery boy in this chapter. (You should be able to guess who the boy is by what he says…) Anyway, Gale's wife divorced _him _because she thought Gale was too selfless and nasty to her. She dumped the kid on him. Even though the boy had his mother's last name. Gale never changed the boy's last name. Now, Gale didn't know how to be a parent yet. So the boy wasn't raised very well…

Gale's second wife came along when Gale was very depressed. He forced the girl to have a baby with him and since the girl didn't really want to go head to head with Gale…she gave in and had a daughter with him. Susan. The girl refused to give Susan Gale's last name, even under the fury and demands of Gale. (So, that is why Susan's last name is Harn-it is her mother's maiden name.) Gale broke up with the girl and divorced her only 1 year ago, his love for Katniss over-whelming him. He didn't break the girl's hear when he divorced her though. Her heart was broken when Gale _refused_ to give her Susan. The only way Gale got the girl to shut up about it and not report him was by saying that if she told anyone- he would kill Susan. The girl shut up and stayed in D2 while Gale moved to D12 with a son and daughter.

So, I hope this made it clearer for you. I am not reveling the boy's name just yet. (For spoiling the story and writer reasons.) But, I will give you guys hints. So, plz review and thanks for all of the positive feedback! It means a TON! :D

Oh yeah- this chapter had 2,300+ words! ;D


	13. Chapter 12 Unexpected

Chapter 12- Unexpected

A FEW DAYS LATER…**(A-N- This is for 'reasons'…)**

The next day was normal. A normal morning with Peeta cooking breakfast for everybody. Peeta's food was the only reason that Josh got out of bed each day. As Josh rolled out of bed and headed down the stairs, his stomach started growling louder and louder. By the time he got to the kitchen, his stomach felt like he hadn't been feed in a week. Peeta chuckled at this and fixed a big plate for Josh. Katniss wasn't up yet but Ivy was. Ivy was already sitting at the table waiting for her food. Peeta handed Josh a big plate of eggs and did the same for Ivy. They started eating.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Mike and Connor burst through the door. Peeta, Josh and Susan were all watching TV in the family room. Ivy went back to bed (because of the events from last night) and Katniss was eating at the table by herself. It was 12:00am. Mike bolted into the living room followed by a pale Connor. Peeta instantly stood up and asked what was wrong.

"Murder…in…the…street…friend…" Mike said in between pants. Peeta's eyes went wide and he looked from Mike to his kids.

"Kids, stay here." Josh was determined on going.

"No, I am going." Katniss walked into the room at the moment, clearly hearing the door.

"Peeta, what's going on?" Peeta walked over to Katniss and whispered something into her ear. She looked like she just saw a ghost. She nodded slowly and Peeta pulled her into a hug. Peeta let go and headed towards the door, still ignoring Josh.

"Dad, I am going." Peeta turned sharply.

"No, you are not. The killer is probably still around the scene, waiting for one of us to show up. You. Are. Staying." Peeta said with firmness in his voice. He wasn't letting up on this one. Josh snorted.

"You can't stop me." Peeta growled and as he followed Mike and Connor towards the door, his voice was filled with command. He turned before he went through and said one last thing.

"Stay here." Peeta slammed the door behind him. Katniss sat on the couch next to Susan and Ivy came down the stairs, wondering what had happened. She sat down next to Katniss and Katniss explained to her in a shaky voice. Josh sighed and headed towards the door.

"Josh! Where are you going? Josh! JOSH!" It was too late though. Josh was already out the door. Josh headed towards town square where there was a big blob of people surrounding a spot on the ground. Josh pushed and shoved his way through. He ignored the rude comments and harmful shoves back. This had to be important if Mike and Connor wanted Peeta to see. Josh finally got to the middle and as he pushed the last person out of his way, he was meant by medics now blocking his way. Josh was then pushed back into the swarm of people. So close yet so far. Josh used all his strength to push himself past the medics. He was meant by Peeta hugging somebody and medics around a body on the ground. The medics were murmuring to themselves but Josh could pick up parts of their conversation.

"Sniper bullet…instant death."

"Perfectly aimed…high building…" Josh's stomach twisted on their words.

Who was it?

Who? Josh needed to know. Josh sighed and sluggishly planted himself in front of his father. As Peeta pulled away from the hug and saw Josh, his eyes went wide. Peeta said something to the woman (that Josh still couldn't put his finger on…) and quickly walked over to Josh. The medics' were now loading the body into an ambulance. The crowd was disappearing, expect for a few wanders'. Peeta locked eyes with Josh and looked mad.

"Josh, I said stay home." He growled. Josh stayed quiet and shrugged. Peeta sighed. The woman came over and her tears were still flooding.

"Josh? Oh, Josh!" The woman pulled Josh into a hug. "He's gone! Gone!" The woman sobbed on and on into Josh's shoulder. Peeta tapped her shoulder and she started sobbing into Peeta's shoulder. Peeta didn't pull away. He stood there and allowed the woman to sob away. The woman saw another person a few feet away and detached herself away from Peeta. She locked eyes with the man and they ran to each other, embracing the other in a hug. Peeta talked to Josh while the couple stayed in the hug, the woman now crying silently.

"It's okay…honey it's all right…" The man conned into the woman's ear.

"But-but," The woman said in between sobs. "He's-he's-gone." She whispered. At a loss for words. The man kissed the woman on the forehead.

"Honey, it's all right." The woman's sobbing went down. The man pulled back a little from the hug and they kissed. "Delly," He coned. "It will be all right. Like the Mellarks always say: 'always'." Delly smiled and they hugged again. Peeta looked flustered and scared at the same time.

"Josh, do you know the _reason_ I demanded for you to stay home?" Josh looked at his feet. "The reason is because I have a feeling that Gale is behind this…killing your-" Josh perked his head up and looked at his father with fear in his eyes.

"My what?" Peeta looked away, not wanting to say anything. "My what?" Josh repeated, more worried. Peeta locked eyes with his son.

"Your friend. Josh, Mike was killed. Mike Cartwright. Your best friend." **(AN- I was going to end it here but you guys deserve WAYYYYY more!) **Josh's mind wasracing. He didn't know what to do. His best friend was dad, dead!

Dead.

Dead.

Dead.

Dead.

Dead! 

_Dead! _

Josh knew his mouth was wide open. Why? Pssh! He was awe-struck! Gale killed his best friend. The only person out of his friends who understood him. None of the other boys understood what it was like being a victor's child. They weren't victor's children. They_ couldn't_ relate. Mike could relate. Why? Because his mother used to have a crush on Peeta. Delly was the same age during the rebellion. She got to witness everything first hand as well as Josh's parents. But Mike was gone. Gone and never to be seen again. Peeta was calling out to Josh but Josh ignored him. Josh was wrapped in a cloak of emotions, never to be let out. Josh felt a warm hand on his shoulder. The world around him came back into focus and Josh saw his father standing in front of him, his eyes filled with worry and…guilt? Peeta put his other hand on Josh's other shoulder.

"Not real Josh." Josh realized it then. He realized that he had gone into and episode. But it was a different episode. It wasn't a violent one but an emotional one. Josh sighed and Peeta saw his eyes go back to normal. A booming laugh came out from behind them. Peeta and Josh both whipped around. Gale was standing there with a smirk on his face. Josh felt his face flood with anger. Peeta's jaw clenched, a familiar trait he had when he got angry. Peeta slowly removed his hand from Josh's shoulder. "Get out of here Gale, before I rip your bloody face into shreds." Peeta's voice was his own but it was filled with demand and anger. Gale's smile turned into a straight line as he slid his hand from his pocket. A gun came out with it. Josh couldn't help his jaw as it dropped like lead to the floor. Peeta was still stern like a stick but now he pushed Josh behind him, trying to guard him the best he could. Gale snickered.

"I'm not going to shoot you, you retarts. If I did that; there would be no fun in this little game." Peeta's eyes flickered with a flick of memory. He pushed away the venom though.

The venom in game and pieces. Gale saw the sliver of Peeta's piece though. Gale smiled again, that same smile that caused so many people so much pain. He was going to break Peeta's chess piece. He was going to break Peeta's king and queen in his game. Gale was going to crush all of the pieces in his way, all of the knights and bishops and pawns. He was going to play with their minds and then snap them in half, like a piece of chalk. Gale was going to do that right now with this pawn and knight.

Peeta being the knight and Josh being the small pawn, small _worthless _pawn that couldn't stop anything thrown at him.

"Gale, I mean it." Peeta growled, eying Gale with fury.

"I am going to leave you on a cliffhanger Mellark." Hate being spit out of Gale's mouth like wildfire. "A storm is coming for you soon. A big damn one at that. Maybe not today, maybe not this year, but it is coming for you with ice and wind ready to kill you. I hope you enjoy this game we have been playing, because I know it has been my pleasure." Gale started to walk towards Peeta. Peeta got tenser. Gale noticed. "Chill down. I'm not going to hurt you. I just want to give you a present." Josh's mind was puzzled now. Gale was now right in front of Peeta. He clicked the gun and put it in Peeta's hand. "Fell free to use it on yourself whenever you want to just _give up, little pawn_." Peeta and Josh were too much in awe to shoot Gale as he turned away and headed down the street with his hands in his pockets. After a few more moments, they recovered from their shock and Peeta measured out the gun though his eyes.

"Are-are you going to use it dad?" Peeta smiled as he flipped the gun into his other hand.

"Nah of course not." Josh nodded and Peeta chuckled to himself a few seconds later.

"What?" Josh asked, puzzled. Peeta looked at his son with a childish glint in his eyes.

"Gale is a dumbass." Josh recoiled at his father's language.

"Why?" Josh asked, drawing out the question.

"This is only a 5 caliber. It would take 2 shots to kill yourself-to kill anybody at that." Josh smiled and they both laughed. But one question bugged Josh's mind=

'How did his father know about guns?'

AT THE SAME TIME…

Katniss was pacing the room, and Ivy swore if they were in the sand, the hole would have already been 10 feet deep.

"MOM!" Ivy shouted, not meaning to. She was getting dizzy watching her mom and annoyed. "What's the problem anyway?" Katniss sighed and stopped walking.

"I am worried about your brother and father."

"Why? They should be perfectly fine."

Susan was watching Katniss with eagle eyes…was it just her or was Katniss…bigger somehow? Katniss locked eyes with Susan. Susan saw a flicker of hope go through them followed by ashamed. Susan put two and two together. Ivy started to talk again but Katniss cut her off.

"_**If anything happens to Peeta, the baby won't have a father. I'm pregnant."**_


	14. Chapter 13 SNEAK PEAK OF NEXT STORY ALSO

**~A-N~**

**So, I want to say a BIGGGG thank you to you guys! I got like 7+ reviews for the last chapter in one day! ****S****o as your reward I have typed up another chapter This is 2,300+ words. But before you get to reading that…please take time to read this little bit from my (hopefully) next story. **

**DISCLAIMER::::I DON'T OWN LENGEND OF KORRA OR IF I DIE YOUNG BY TH BAND PERRY**

LoK story======================

Sum- Different ending to book 1… MakoxKorra=

**3****rd**** Person POV**

Korra watched as the Equalist airships flooded the cities skies. The bright blue was gone and now replaced with the hazy smoke from the shadowed ships. Mako quietly walked up behind Korra and placed a hand on her shoulder. Mako wasn't sure of his feelings for Korra. Yeah he broke up with Asami but he still had part of his heart missing. Korra turned around with worry and a pitch of fear in her eyes. Mako ignored his mind and pulled her into a strong hug. Korra was shocked, but she happily accepted the hug and hugged back. Oh how she wanted to kiss him again. She was longing for his sweet smoky smell and his warm arms around her, protecting her. But in her mind, with all she had done to Mako… Korra didn't think that he would forgive her anytime soon.

"Korra…we should be going." Mako leaned down and whispered into Korra's ear. Korra sighed and pulled herself away from Mako. Asami was watching with hatred written all over her face next to a, surprisingly, quiet Bolin. Bolin was always the jokester and little kid of the group. Korra turned around and locked eyes with Asami. They stood like that for a few seconds. Then, Asami broke the contact and turned around, walking back to the under-ground camp. Bolin shrugged and followed Asami, leaving Korra and Mako staring after them. Korra sighed once they were out of ear-shot. Mako knew he had to say something but he didn't know exactly what _to_ say. Korra was the first one to break to silence.

"What am I going to do Mako? I can't get to the spirit world and I can't master air-bending. I am no avatar…" Mako, for some reason he didn't know, became angry at this. He became angry because Korra called herself a horrible avatar which wasn't true. Mako turned himself away from the bright blue waters of Yue Bay and put his hands on Korra's shoulders.

"Korra, look at me. Don't you ever say that again, you hear me?" Korra didn't answer, either too shocked by Mako's firmness in his demand or by the truth in what she said about herself. Mako pulled himself away from Korra and started to head down the sewage pipe, towards the small under-ground town; leaving Korra with her mouth agape at what Mako said.

Korra was laying against Naga, deep in thought. She was thinking about what Mako had said. What _she_ had said. His words kept bouncing around her skull, repeating themselves over and over again.She sighed and buried herself deeper in Naga's fur.

"Can't sleep?" Mako asked as he walked up to Korra and sat down next to her. Korra sighed and moved slightly away from Mako. He was with Asami. He _couldn't_ be with Korra…_could_ he? Mako noticed Korra's small movement.

"No…I have just been thinking about Amon and what you said…" She trailed off again.

"Korra… I want to tell you something…" Korra looked into Mako's gold eyes. He counted after taking a breath. "I broke up with Asami." Korra's mouth hung open…why?

"Why?"

"Because I love you." Korra was torn. Part of her was happy but the other part of her was…scared.

She didn't know why but...

**So that's what I got so far…love it? Hate it? Leave a review with your thoughts! ENJOY! :)**

Chapter 13- Talk about Luck…/In Awe

Ivy's mouth dropped to the floor. Susan smiled. Katniss looked flustered. "I'm sorry you guys had to find out this way…but it slipped. I mean, I am just so worried right now…about Peeta and Josh oh who am I kidding?" Katniss flopped on the couch and put her head in her hands. Susan looked at Ivy, who was still too shocked to react. Susan knew she had to calm Katniss down before Josh and Peeta got back home. Susan didn't want them to get even more stressed. Susan put her hand on Katniss' shoulder. Katniss was mumbling something Susan couldn't understand.

"Mom, look at me." Katniss and Peeta had gotten tired of Susan calling them Mrs. And Mr. Mellark so they just told Susan to call them mom and dad. (Susan really didn't have any family anyway) "Mom look at me. Please." Katniss slowly removed her head from her hands. Her eyes were already bloodshot. Ivy had finally recovered from her shock and now put her hand on Katniss' other shoulder. Susan couldn't get another word in because Katniss already started talking again. Her words came out like syrup. Slow but at the same time rushed.

"I was going to tell everybody at dinner tonight, I was going to invite Peeta's family too. But I am just so stressed right now… I let it slip. I know I know you guys are unhappy about it and your father and brother don't even know about it…" Katniss trailed off, deep in thought of reactions from Peeta and Josh.

Would they be happy?

Furious?

Shocked?

Go into episodes? Katniss shuddered at the thought. Ivy looked at Susan and a grin spread across her face. On the count of 3, both girls pulled Katniss into a massive hug.

"We aren't mad mom." Ivy said, hugging her crippled mother tighter.

"We are _**SOOOOOO**_ happy!" Susan finished as they let go, giving Katniss one final squeeze. Katniss' frown turned upside down.

"Thanks girls…but what do you think the boys will think?" As if on cue, the door gently clicked open and the boys walked in. Peeta and Josh saw everyone in the family room and just followed suit. Peeta sat on the couch next to Katniss and Katniss whispered something into his ear. Peeta chortled at her. **(A-N- …if I didn't spell/do that right…it is like a laugh. So Peeta chuckled at her.) **Katniss shoved Peeta in the shoulder. Peeta smiled wide and asked the million dollar question.

"So why is everyone gathered in here? Did we miss something?" _You missed a lot of things_…Ivy thought, the news still shocked her. Josh left the room for a moment to search the fringe for a soda. Katniss smiled wide and accounted the news. Peeta's mouth went in a 'O' shape for a second but then turned into a grin from ear to ear. Peeta was like this when Katniss told him about Josh; or really…since Katniss was so shy and worried about making a mistake, Haymitch told Peeta.

Haymitch was drunk of course.

**FLASHBACK**

**Haymitch was at the kitchen table, wolfing down a muffin and taking slurps out of his whiskey. Katniss was in the family room with Peeta's arm wrapped around her. Katniss had only told Haymitch about the baby, but nobody else. She wouldn't tell her mother, they barely talked anymore. Ever since Prim's death…no. she wasn't going to think about Prim. But…again Katniss pushed the thought out of her mind. Peeta felt Katniss tense a little beside him and he squeezed her reassuringly. Katniss locked eyes with Peeta and they pushed their lips to each other's. Haymitch wobbled into the room and leaned on the wall, steading himself. He laughed, causing Peeta and Katniss to pull away quickly and blush like crazy. They were married, but still they were only in their 20's. They hated when people like Haymitch would watch and laugh to break them apart or like the paparazzi, take pictures or make remarks. Why couldn't they just be left alone? Peeta, still red like a tomato, glared at Haymitch and Katniss gave him a dirty look. Haymitch laughed again and took a sip from his whiskey. **

"**You-you-" Haymitch could barely talk though his drunk-ness. **

"**Spit it out Haymitch!" Peeta shouted, surprisingly angry. Haymitch did spit it out- but not the right thing. **

"**Oh, 'ell, Katniss is pregnant. 'Ith your baby." Katniss stood up and was about to slap Haymitch with all her force until Peeta grabbed her wrist. He looked at her with bright eyes. They looked like light blue diamonds, shiny and all. **

"**Is this true Katniss?" Katniss wanted to say no. she wanted to punch Haymitch. But her gut said to tell the truth. **

"**Yes Peeta. I am pregnant with **_**our**_** baby." Peeta stood up and pulled Katniss into a hug. He swung her around in a circle in his bulky arms. Then, he pressed his forehead into hers and kissed her with all of the love, passion and care he had. He pulled away after a minute and hugged Katniss tighter. **

"**I love you." He whispered into her ear. She giggled and buried her face into his shoulder. **

"**Thank you. I love you too." They ignored Haymitch snickering like a kid in the background and poured their souls out in the next kiss. **

**The fire's venom mixed with the warmth and caused something even bigger to happen= a Mellark family. **

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Peeta pulled Katniss into a hug and Josh walked into the room to be met by his parents kissing. He made a face and took a swig from his can of Pepsi. He looked at Ivy and she had on a face of pure happiness. Josh shrugged. He would find out sounder or later. Josh couldn't stand all of the happiness and not understand what was going on.

"Why is everyone so happy?" He got the answer he was looking for and dropped the can on the floor in awe.

Next day…

Ivy walked to school with her brother; chatting his ear off as always. She needed to vent out to _someone_ besides her friends and her brother was the next best choice. They got to school and Josh bolted over to his friends like a dart trying to get to the board. Ivy sighed and headed over to Dana and Natalie who were just getting there was well. Ever since Dean 'flirted' with Ivy and got turned down, he has been absent. Not one soul saw or heard about him. Ivy honestly didn't care. He was a bad boy and nasty. She didn't want to breathe the same air as him. Not that she was better than him or anything like that. She just didn't want to pick up his aurora. She hated everything about him anyway. Natalie started chatting about the latest shoes at the Hob and Dana listened carefully but was keeping her eyes on Ivy. Something was bothering her. And it wasn't just the murder. (Ivy was close to the Cartwright's as well) Ivy was deep in thought. About what?

About boys.

Yup, every girl's only thought. The hottest guys and the hottest girls always got together. Ivy had a problem though. She was in love with Chase Rich. The hottest kid in school. And the bigger problem? He was already dating the most popular girl in the school. Mackenzie Maraud. **(A-N=Thank you spell-check for coming up with that last name! ;)) **She was a b**** in Ivy's option, in everyone's option at least.She would date a guy and if he wasn't good enough for her, she would break up with him. She has probably dated all of the popular guys in school by now. Ivy was surprised her and Chase were still together though. They have been dating for one mouth, a record in the school for Mackenzie. Ivy guessed they weren't breaking up. So hopes of her going out with Chase were down the drain. Ivy sighed and pushed the thoughts out of her mind. She laughed along with Dana and avoided looking at Chase's great blonde locks all day. Chase was a merchant and had blue eyes with sun-like golden hair. It was cut in a buzz cut and he always wore an old dog-tag around his neck. He never came to school or left his house without it. He was built tall and strong, his muscles always bursting out of his shirts. He was smart, unlike the other popular boys. He was the perfect boyfriend. Mackenzie was a dirty blonde and again, from the merchant area. She despised seam kids and classified Ivy as one. She loved the Capitol and hated what Ivy's parents had done. She had hazel eyes with nails that always had nail-polish on them. She was as skinny as a stick and wasn't the smartest crayon in the box. The day went by fast and soon it was free period or the last period of the day. Ivy always headed to the music room to sing or mess around. She could sing just like her mom. All the birds would stop what they were doing to listen. Ivy took a seat on the piano chair and started playing a melody to a song she liked. She looked around one last time to see if anyone was there. No one was in her sight. So, she started singing.

"_If I die young, _

_bury me in satin _

_Lay me down on a, bed of roses _

_Sink me in the river, at dawn _

_Send me away with the words of a love song _

_Uh oh, uh oh _

_Lord make me a rainbow, I'll shine down on my mother She'll know I'm safe with you when she stands under my colors, oh well Life ain't always what you think it ought to be, no Ain't even grey, but she buries her baby _

_The sharp knife of a short life, well I've had just enough time _

_If I die young, bury me in satin _

_Lay me down on a bed of roses _

_Sink me in the river at dawn _

_Send me away with the words of a love song _

_The sharp knife of a short life, well I've had just enough time _

_And I'll be wearing white, when I come into your kingdom I'm as green as the ring on my little cold finger, I've never known the lovin' of a man But it sure felt nice when he was holdin' my hand, There's a boy here in town, says he'll love me forever, Who would have thought forever could be severed by The sharp knife of a short life, well, I've had just enough time _

_So put on your best boys and I'll wear my pearls _

_What I never did is done A penny for my thoughts, oh no, I'll sell 'em for a dollar They're worth so much more after I'm a goner And maybe then you'll hear the words I been singin' Funny when you're dead how people start listenin' _

_If I die young, bury me in satin _

_Lay me down on a bed of roses _

_Sink me in the river at dawn _

_Send me away with the words of a love song _

_Uh oh (uh, oh) The ballad of a dove (oh, uh) Go with peace and love Gather up your tears, keep 'em in your pocket Save 'em for a time when you're really gonna need 'em, oh _

_The sharp knife of a short life, well I've had just enough time _

_So put on your best boys and I'll wear my pearls." _Ivy heard clipping behind her. She quickly turned around and saw that someone _had_ heard her. And guess who that _someone_ was?

None other than Chase Rich.

He walked up to her and smiled. Ivy smiled back and acted as happy as she s=could but really, she NEVER let anyone hear her sing. Her family didn't even know she had Katniss' amazing voice.

"You have an _amazing_ voice. You know, you could be a singer one day." Ivy chuckled dryly.

"I doubt it. I am one of the least popular kids at this school, my parents are-"

"Victors." Ivy locked eyes with Chase for a moment.

Blue clashed against blue. Theory vs. theory.

"Yes," Ivy said, dragging out the 's'.

"Your name is Ivy right?"

"Yeah, how do you know my name…?"

"Well, I'm not _that_ much of a snob. Come on now, I'm not like my parents." The Rich family owned the hospital in D12. His parents were rumored to be snobs because they were so rich. And if the last name didn't tell you something…

"Well…" Ivy said with sarcasm trying to be funny. Chase laughed to.

"I got to go, but promise me you will sing in the school talent show coming up?"

"Uhh no. I can't sing in front of people."

"Please, I will be there. Just keep your eyes focused on me."

"I don't think…"

"Come 'on, please?"

"But-"

"Please?" Chase smiled and Ivy couldn't help looking into his blue eyes. Wrong move.

"Fine." She huffed, defeated. Chase smiled.

"I will see you there Ivy."

"Thanks bye."

"Bye, always." Chase left and Ivy was now alone with her thoughts.

_Did she really just score a date with Chase Rich?_

_Talk_ about luck…


	15. Chapter 14 Rain, Talent and Kisses

**~A.N~ (MUST READ PLEASE)  
So officially, this is the longest chapter I have ever written. For some reason, I just wanted to show Chase and Ivy's feelings. So this chapter is 3,500+ words. Awesome right and worth the wait? :) I was up until 3:00 in the morning last night typing this so you guys better review! :D **

**DISCLAMIER: I DON'T OWN Because of You OR Just a Kiss- Pm me is you want a link to the music videos.**

**=Itics are songs**

**Now, we are only a few reviews away from 100 so the 100****th**** review will get a choice of either co-writing a chapter with me for anyone of my stories (the person's pick) OR telling me a prompt for a one-shot or very short story for ANYTHING on this website (as long as I know the subject) I will pm the winner when it happens and give more details. And I will tell who the winner is in the next chapter. So, let's do this! I know you guys can! :) Good luck and enjoy! I am also helping my sister move today so sorry if I have a late response!**

***Oh yeah! I think the end is counted as ChasexIvy fluff…I'm still not sure…* **

Chapter 14 Rain, Talent and Kisses

The talent show was that next night. It was open for anyone to do whatever they wanted to. There were never any teachers there. It was kind of like a dance/party type thing where you just go to have fun. The school has one each year and all the grades are invited. Josh always went just to flirt with girls but this year he was going just to hang out with his friends and party. There was nothing bad there unless some popular kid brought in something. But, the worse the pop would bring in would be some smoke. One year a boy brought in beer and got caught by a by-standing teacher. Josh never told his parents that he went to the talent show because they would flip out. Peeta and Katniss didn't want their kids in on any bad things. Ivy and Josh would never do anything bad of course, but Katniss and Peeta didn't want to take any chances. Josh always went to the talent show every year, rain or shine. Ivy only went if her friends would say they were going. Ivy sighed and finished the last math problem on her worksheet. She looked at the alarm clock next to her.

7:45.

The talent show started at 8. Ivy put her books away in her backpack and went into the bathroom to get ready. Josh didn't even know she was going tonight. Ivy knew Josh was going, he already left; telling Katniss and Peeta he was going to Brandon's house. They believed him and told him to be back by 10:00. Ivy knew they would stay up if he wasn't home by then. Over-protective parents is what she thought before but she knew why now; with everything that happened. Ivy came out of the bathroom and headed downstairs. She saw her father at the table talking to Katniss. Ivy was surprised that Josh brought Susan with him and was even more surprised that her parents bought his lie. Ivy cleared her throat and they both looked up.

"Can I go over Dana's house tonight? We have to study for a test." Peeta looked at Katniss and then back at Ivy.

"Yeah sure." Ivy made sure her face stayed normal as her insides busted out with excitement.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

The music bounced around the school so loud that Ivy was sure she would be deaf by the end of the night. Her friends wouldn't be here because they were busy and didn't know that Ivy was there. Ivy had the same timeline as Josh. Rain started pouring down as soon as she got inside.

Great.

If the rain didn't let up by the end of the night, she would be walking home soaking wet. Ivy sighed and headed towards the back of the lunchroom. (There was a stage on one side of the room) She saw everyone in their 'groups'. As she reached the doors, she looked to her right and saw Chase sitting at a lunch table surrounded by girls and boys. Ivy scoffed and stopped walking for a second. Then she saw a sight that made her heart break. Mackenzie snuggled up to Chase and titled his head down for a passionate kiss. Ivy saw Chase not react for a second and then kiss back. Ivy's heart fell at that moment and shattered into 100 million pieces when it hit the bottom. Ivy didn't know why she was feeling heartbreak over a boy she would _never_ get but at the same time…she knew why. Ivy felt a wet tear on her cheek and darted though the doors. She didn't want Chase to see her like _this_. Ivy went to the table where you signed up and she looked over the people doing acts.

Only 14.

Ivy smiled to herself. This was going to be an interesting night.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Ivy was up next. She had avoided Josh, Susan and Chase most of the night. She had just been bored out of mind the whole time.

"And now presenting the lovey Ivy Mellark!" The announcer's voice boomed though the lunch room. Ivy forced and mile-wide smile on her face and the curtains in front of her pulled open. Some people were talking in whispered conversations and others were giving her their full attention. Ivy scanned the crowd for Chase and her stomach dropped when she saw Josh giving her his full attention and _no_ Chase. _That lying_- Ivy couldn't finish her thought because the song she was going to sing started playing. Ivy cleared her throat and started singing.

"_I will not make the same mistakes that you did. I will not let myself. Cause my heart so much misery I will not break the way you did, You fell so hard I've learned the hard way To never let it get that far Because of you never stray too far from the sidewalk Because of you I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt Because of you I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me Because of you I am afraid I lose my way And it's not too long before you point it out I cannot cry Because I know that's weakness in your eyes I'm forced to fake A smile, a laugh every day of my life My heart can't possibly break." _Ivy looked around for Chase again. He still wasn't anywhere to be seen. He was probably in a closet doing crap to his 'girl-friend'. Ivy kept singing. When Josh heard Ivy's voice, he had to keep himself from letting his jaw drop to the hard-tilted floor. She had an amazing voice. She could be a singer if she wanted to. She was amazing. Josh saw Ivy scan the faces of everyone quickly before she sang the next part. She was looking for someone.

"_When it wasn't even whole to start with Because of you I never stray too far from the sidewalk Because of you I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt Because of you I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me Because of you I am afraid I watched you die I heard you cry every night in your sleep I was so young You should have known better than to lean on me You never thought of anyone else You just saw your pain And now I cry in the middle of the night For the same damn thing Because of you I never stray too far from the sidewalk Because of you I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt Because of you I try my hardest just to forget everything Because of you I don't know how to let anyone else in Because of you I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty Because of you I am afraid." _Still no Chase.

"_Because of you." _Then Ivy saw him. He was standing in the corner of the room with a gentle smile on his face. He didn't look like he got ruffled up or anything. Ivy felt a smile tug at her lips and let it shine though with her lyrics.

"_Because of you." _The room was silent for a few moments and Ivy thought she did terrible. Then, the whole room erupted into a valley of claps. People were now hollering encore, encore and Ivy blushed. Her hands were white from holding the mic too hard. She got some stuttered words out. "No-n-no. I'm s-sorry. I don't do w-well in front of c-crowds." Then, Chase started to move towards the stage. He was gently pushing people out of the way like as if he was air and not a person. The room started booing her and shouting nasty remarks. Chase was now next to Ivy on stage and he took another mic from one of the producers in charge of the sound and lights.

"Hey. Hey! All you haters! If you want Ivy here to do another song, why not ask politeity." Chase said into the mic as he side-eyes Ivy. Ivy rolled her eyes, but then the pleas' from the crowds reached her ears. She sighed again and looked back at the producer. She mouthed a song to him and he nodded. Chase moved the mic away from his mouth and put a hand on Ivy's shoulder. "Break a leg. You will do amazing, I know it." He whispered into her ear with a sly smile growing across his face. Chase turned to leave the stage as the song started playing. She grabbed his arm out of…want? Need? She didn't know, she just did it anyway.

"No. Please stay. Please, I don't want to be up here alone. Sing with me." Chase turned to look at her to see if she was joking. He was surprised to see a flicker of fear in her eyes and hope etched in them as well. Chase didn't let his million sun smile fade a tiny bit as he came back on stage. Hoots and cheers came from the lunch-room and Josh knew Ivy found a boyfriend. Josh smiled to himself at the thought. He checked the time. 9:00. He chuckled and bid his friends goodbye. He snuck out the door and headed home, Ivy's voice in his mind and Susan's hand clutched tightly in his. Ivy started the song with happiness and hope. She knew Chase would join in at the right time. She didn't even know if he was a good singer, but, she was going to find out.

"_Lyin' here with you so close to me It's hard to fight these feelings when it feels so hard to breathe Caught up in this moment Caught up in your smile." _

" _I've never opened up to anyone So hard to hold back when I'm holding you in my arms."_

'_BOTH: We don't need to rush this Let's just take it slow Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight Just a touch of the fire burning so bright No I don't want to mess this thing up I don't want to push too far Just a shot in the dark that you just might Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life So baby I'm alright, with just a kiss goodnight.' _

"_I know that if we give this a little time It'll only bring us closer to the love we wanna find It's never felt so real." _Chase wrapped his arm around Ivy and spun her around. Ivy chuckle and counted the song with more hope than ever.

"_No it's never felt so right,"_

'_BOTH: Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight Just a touch of the fire burning so bright No I don't want to mess this thing up I don't want to push too far Just a shot in the dark that you just might Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life So baby I'm alright, with just a kiss goodnight." _

" _No I don't want to say goodnight I know it's time to leave, but you'll be in my dreams Tonight. Tonight. Tonight."_

'_BOTH: Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight Just a touch of the fire burning so bright No I don't want to mess this thing up I don't want to push too far Just a shot in the dark that you just might Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life.'_

" _So baby I'm alright, oh, let's do this right, with just a kiss goodnight."_

"_With a kiss goodnight." _

'_BOTH: Kiss goodnight." _Chase spun Ivy around once more and the music ended with Chase's lips inches from hers. Ivy whole body told her too but her nerves got the best of her and she remembered that there where TONS of people watching them. Chase noticed her tense as the room erupted into cheers again. Chase released Ivy and bowed. Then, before he left he whispered one last thing into Ivy's ear.

"I told you would do amazing. And you did. If you ever need anything, just ask."

"Thank you Chase. What you did tonight means a lot." Chase chuckled deeply and walked off the stage, his smile still broad on his face; not wavering one little it as he walked back over to his group of friends and got engulfed into a conversation.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

It was 9:27. Ivy was bored there with nothing to do so she left early. Besides, it was still pouring rain out and she had to walk home. Ivy decided to take a short cut down an alley. Ivy had never run into trouble down this alley, so she knew it was safe. Besides, who would be out in the pouring rain anyway? How could Ivy be more wrong? Well, she was. As she turned down the alley, she was meant by 2 guys grumbling things to each other. Ivy said excuse me and tried to get past them. They wouldn't allow her. Ivy could smell one sent lingering all around her.

Beer.

They were drunk. She tried to roughly get past again, but they still wouldn't allow her.

"Where 'u going 'etty lady?" The one on the right asked. These men were well into their 40's. So they were hitting on a teenager. Nice. Ivy was feeling dizzy and sick from just the over-whelming smell of beer. The one on the left was taller and more beefy. _He_ was the one blocking her way.

"Y don't ya come with us for some fun? Huh?" They both started laughing. Their laughs were shaken and nothing like Haymitch's. These men meant harm. They started moving towards her and Ivy tried to run, but their dirty hands were already on her body, trying to tug her down the alley. Ivy heard a shout. She looked up at her savoir. It was Chase. Ivy scampered to the wall and Chase took on both of the men. Chase was strong enough to take on both of them. One of them picked up and smashed bottle and was about to knock Chase on the head with it when Ivy screeched 'no' and pushed the man's arm out of the way. Chase was too wrapped up in the other man to notice. The man still had the smashed bottle in his hand as he advanced towards Ivy.

He swung the bottle down and Ivy wasn't fast enough to doge.

The sharp edge of the bottle came down hard on her shoulder. It ripped her light pink tank-top strap and made a big gash on her shoulder. Ivy gasped in pain. She could almost bet she felt a piece of glass go into the gash. Ivy fell to the ground in pain. Chase knocked the man he was fighting with out. And then he noticed Ivy on the ground with the man advancing towards her with a crooked grin. Chase breathed fire as smoke came out of his nose.

"Oh no you don't!" He yelled as he launched for the man. The man turned too late and was meant by Chase's fist. With all of the emotion forced into his punch, the man was out cold. Ivy was still wincing in pain at every movement she made. Chase went over to her and inspected the gash. He touched the corner of it and Ivy yelped a little. Ivy was tough like her mom, but she wasn't one to get hurt often. Chase hushed her with reassuring words and took off his shirt. He ripped his shirt into strips and wrapped 2 of them together around his finger. He then put his other hand on Ivy's other shoulder. "Now, this is going to hurt a tiny bit. But don't worry, everything will turn out fine." Ivy nodded as Chase pulled out a tiny shard of glass. Ivy's shoulder was now burning with pain, like as if Chase had set it on fire. Ivy bit her lip to keep herself from screaming. Chase noticed this and locked eyes with Ivy. "Calm down. You will be fine. I won't hurt you." Ivy didn't trust herself with words so she just nodded again. Chase threw the bloody shirt in the corner of the alley and using the rest of the ripped pieces, made a bandage that wrapped around Ivy's shoulder. Chase's shirt was a dark navy blue color so the blood seeping through didn't show too much. She could probably sneak past her parents _if_ she had a sweater. Chase smiled at his work. Ivy smiled too. Chase could light up a whole area of darkness with just one of his smiles.

"Where did you learn to do all of this 'healing' work?" Ivy asked with interest. She never though one of the popular, stuck-up guys would know how to be tender and kind. Wait, Ivy thought. Chase wasn't stuck-up. He was nice. He was nice and kind and the perfect thing she could ask for. Ivy couldn't ask for anything else. Chase smiled and chuckled quietly.

"Well, my parents always wanted me to be the next president but I always wanted to be a doctor. So, I trained with some doctors and they taught me the best." A thought popped into Ivy's mind.

"Do you know someone named Dr. Miles?" Chase looked at her funny and then his eyes showed understanding.

"Oh yeah! He taught me the best secret of all for being a doctor. And he was my favorite doctor of all." "Yeah mine too."

"Yeah…I think we should get going. It is almost 10 and I think your parents would be worried." Ivy was shocked that he knew her time limit.

"H-how did you know?"

"Well, your parents are victors so I would guess they would be over-protective." Ivy giggled.

"Yeah, true. Your right. It gets annoying sometimes though." Chase sighed.

"I wish my parents were over protective. That would mean they cared about me. It seems like all they care about is money…" Chase trailed off. Ivy was quiet. He snapped back into reality a few seconds later. "Okay, come one, let's go." They started to head towards Victor's Village. The rain had stopped, but Ivy was still shivering. Chase wrapped his arm around her waist as they walked. "You cold?"

"No." Ivy said as her body made her teeth clatter. _Damn body_…Ivy thought. Why did she even wear a tank-top anyway? Chase chortled.

"Don't lie." Ivy let out a huff.

"Yeah…yeah I'm cold." Chase squeezed her tighter and Ivy pretended to gag.

"Why did you want to lie?" Ivy shrugged, which was a mistake because it caused a sharp pain to though her shoulder. Chase pulled Ivy into a hug because he knew what was going to happen next.

The tears.

Ivy sobbed quietly into Chase's bare chest. The gash hurt so bad and with what happened tonight…Ivy was stressed. And to add on, she had to fight back her venom problem this whole night. Spatially with the 2 men. Ivy shivered at the thought. Chase hugged her tighter. After a few moments more of crying, Chase moved her chin up so that she could look at him. "Hey, hey!" He whisper-shouted. "Stop. You are stronger than this. I know it. I believe in you." Chase didn't know it, but Ivy was going into an episode.

"Do they…" She whispered more to herself then out-loud. Chase didn't know what 'do they' was, but he knew it was calming her down.

"Always, do they, I believe in you and that's what is important." Ivy snapped out of it.

"Thank you." Ivy whispered as she dug her head back into Chase's chest. He had a six-pack and everything and that is what calmed her down on her way home. She was hugging the hottest guy in school and he was allowing it. Ivy, inside her head, was like a fan-girl. But on the out-side…she was just happy she had someone to lean on. They arrived at Ivy's house minutes later, Ivy's head still buried deep in Chase's chest.

"We're here Ivy. You need to get inside. I have a feeling we have like one minute left before 10."

"All right." Ivy responded, a little disappointed she had to leave him so quickly. Ivy un-wrapped herself from his embrace and started to head towards the door.

"Oh, Ivy! One thing!" Ivy turned back around to face him. He walked up to her and pulled her into a kiss. Perfect ran though Ivy's mind, over and over again. They pulled away for air and smiled at each other. Nothing awkward. Perfect.

"See you tomorrow then?" Chase asked; that smile _still_ on his face.

"Yes. You can count on that." They bid farewell and went their own ways. The clock stroke 12 just as Ivy got in, with a dreamy look on her face. Katniss and Peeta were juts heading up to bed too, too tried to notice the shirt wrapped around her shoulder. They smiled at each other and headed up the stairs with Ivy in tow. Everyone had a peaceful sleep that night. No nightmares.

And Ivy? Well: she had a wonderful night.

The best of her life.


	16. Chapter 15 Break Up Filter Chapter

**~A.N~**

**Sry for the short chapter but I am really stressed. My sisters and summer coming to an end and school shopping and yeah…the 100****th**** reviewer thing still stands though :)**

***Also, this is a filter chapter because I want to leave you guys on a HUGE cliffhanger…***

Chapter 15-Filter-Break Up

The next morning, Ivy heard the clatter of pans downstairs and the slam of the door. She guessed that her father went to the bakery early. Sometimes, Josh would wake up early along with their father and go to the bakery right before school as well. Josh had tons of tardies on is record but he didn't care and neither did Katniss or Peeta. A sigh escaped from Ivy's mouth as she rolled out of bed. She went into the bathroom to get changed and get ready for school.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Ivy headed down the stairs to be meant by her mother sitting at the table slowly eating pancakes. There was a plate for Ivy next to her. Ivy was wearing a light blue V-neck t-shirt with a colorful skirt that came to right above her knee. Ivy smiled at her mom and her mom smiled back. Ivy took a seat next to Katniss and started to eat her food. Katniss was the first to finish breakfast and she headed out to the Hob to do some shopping.

Leaving Ivy alone in the house.

Josh was always allowed to stay alone at the house and Ivy could only stay at the house if Josh or somebody was there watching her. Josh rarely stayed home now because he was always out with Susan. Ivy slowly finished her breakfast.

Then she heard a door slam. Ivy's head snapped up from her plate and she held her breath. She knew the door that slammed was the back door. It always slammed and the whole family hated it because if someone needed to go out to tend to the flowers and someone else was asleep, well, you get the point. Ivy slowly pushed her chair back and stood up. She heard the creaking of the floor boards and she became more stiff. The footsteps got louder and Ivy saw a figure in all black come towards her. She did the only thing she could think of.

Scream and run.

Chase was tapping his foot impatiently by Ivy's locker. School started in 2 minutes and she still wasn't here. Did he scare her off because of the kiss last night? No, she said she would be here. And Chase trusted her. The only reason she wouldn't be here would be if…did he dare think it? If…something happened.

"Oh-no," Chase breathed as he fought though the crowds to get to the doors. He felt someone on his arm. He guessed it was his girlfriend. Her high-pitched whine couldn't be more of a give-away.

"Chase," she whined, "where are you going sweet heart?" Chase turned around to talk to Mackenzie's face but she roughly pushed her lips to his. He tried to push her away but she stayed locked in the same spot. Chase roughly pushed her away and she fell to the ground. There was now a circle around them. Chase sighed as he saw a tear leak down Mackenzie's face. His parents were going to kill him for dumping the most popular girl in school. Chase didn't bend down to help her up. She was too good for that. She was too good for most kids. But, Chase couldn't stand Mackenzie anymore. Besides, Ivy drawed him in with her voice. Chase was a great singer, but him and Ivy together just connected. Not like him and Mackenzie. They were forced. Mackenzie liked it of course but Chase wanted to be free. Like the wind. Like Ivy.

"Mackenzie…we are though. I can't stand you, I'm sorry." Mummers and whispers spread through the crowd like wild-fire. Chase made his way through the crowd of kids and headed towards the doors.

_I'm coming Ivy._


	17. Chapter 16 Opposites Attract

**~A.N~  
Okay so the 100****th**** reviewer or winner was ****mrsodairmockingjay132****! And she chose to co-write this chapter with me! So, thank you guys for being wonderful reviewers and thank you ****mrsodairmockingjay132**** for co-writing this with me! **

Chapter 16- Opposites Attract

Real?

Not real?

Both questions rush through Ivy's mind like speeding race-cars. She was sure this _was_ real and _was_ happening, but she still wasn't 100% sure. The man was dressed in all black; he had a top hat on and a ski-mask on to hide his face. This man could be a figment of Ivy's venom, but as the man cornered her in the corner of the wall; Ivy knew that what was happening: was _very_ real. The man slid out a knife from his suit's inside pocket and held it against Ivy's throat.

"You know," The man whispered to her face, "my boss was going to choose someone else to take care of this job." The man's breath smelled like mint. "He didn't think I could handle this job- killing a 14-year-old-smart-ass." Ivy gasped and as she was about to scream again, the man clamped his other gloved hand across her lips. He chuckled, finding Ivy's pathetic attempts of escape amusing. "Shh, now, we don't want the _whole_ town knowing about me and you. Now, let's get this other with. This won't hurt at all." The man pulled the knife back and slashed at her face. Only…he didn't hit her neck like he wanted to. He only slashed her arm as she quickly took his shock to try and get away. The reason the man missed? Someone threw something at his back. A plate to be precise. Ivy looked at her hero and her mouth dropped open. The man turned around, anger seething out of him. Chase was standing there, a _smirk_ playing on his face. Ivy held back a chuckle at this. The man regained his head and chuckled quietly. The laugh was dark, and forced though. Ivy could tell _that_ much. "Oh look. The 'cool kid' is going to save Ms. Ivy the princess. You really want to take me on punk?" Chase's smirk didn't waver as he replied.

"You are actually sort-of right. How did that smart comment come out of that big head of yours? Is there really a brain in there?"

"Chase-" Ivy tried to cut in. She knew this was one of Gale's men, and he was probably 10x tougher than the guys in the alley.

"Kid, you are freaking messing with the wrong person."

"Really?"

"Yeah. And now, you are going to learn a lesson on disrespecting adults!" The end of the sentence turned into a growled yell as the man charged at Chase. Ivy wanted to help, but she knew Chase would just yell at her to stay put. Then, Ivy remembered a gut-wrenching thought: the man still had the knife.

"Chase! He has a knife!" Chase looked over and the man used the knife to try and cut Chase's throat. He missed as Chase whipped back around and the knife instead, cut Chase's right cheek. Blood started coming out of it and Ivy wanted to help right then and now but then her arm pulled her out of her thoughts. It screamed in pain and Ivy clutched it. The man cut deep. Ivy heard a shatter and looked up. The man was fleeing though the window and Chase was glaring at the man with the coldest stare Ivy had ever seen.

"You damn Mellarks better watch your back. Because we are coming and there is no stopping this powerful storm in this game." Ivy felt the walls close in around her. The room became dark and Ivy heard a clap of thunder. She felt something warm around her and she started thrashing around, trying to get away from the darkness and weird feeling around her. Then, a voice came to her ear. It was a voice she knew too.

"Ivy! Ivy!" It shouted, shattering her ear, "Snap out of it!" In a flash of black and red (?), her kitchen returned and Chase's arms wrapped around her shined out warmth.

"Chase…" She whispered more to herself into his broad but soft shoulder. He pulled back and searched her eyes for any sign of pain. He touched Ivy's deep cut on her arm and she winced, trying to not worry Chase, but he saw right though her. He pulled his hand away to see it stained in blood. His eyes traced back to the cut and Ivy tried to talk, but he put his other hand over her mouth. Her eyes pleaded and as he walked to the bathroom to look for a first-aid-kit, she let out a loud sigh. First, the man attacked her in her house and then she went into an episode. And in front of Chase too as a bonus. Oh wait, Chase _saved_ her too. She probably looked weak in his eyes. Another pain shot though her arm like a bullet and she held in her scream. And then the last words of that man haunted her now too… even though she never heard about a 'game' or a 'storm' before.

"_You damn Mellarks better watch your back." _The crook had said with venom plastered on his face and in his words. Ivy could almost feel his words like needles prickling her olive skin. She felt a cold cotton-ball on her arm and she snapped back into reality. Chase was crouched in front of her, taking care of her wound. She didn't cry out or thrash. She just watched him work; with his brows knit together in thought and his hands working the magic of 1,000 men. Then she remembered his cheek. It was still bleeding. A droplet of blood from it drops quickly onto the floor, like it was trying to hide from being seen. Chase doesn't say a word as another drop falls. Ivy frowns and takes a cotton-ball from the bag Chase had fetched. She dips it in the bowl of water he also got and gently presses it to his cut. Chase freezes and Ivy rubs all of the blood off of the cut with the cotton-ball.

Chase is still frozen even after Ivy gets up and throws the cotton-ball in the trash. But, when she turns around, Chase's lips are pressed against hers. Ivy is shocked for a moment and then she kisses back. They pull away and Chase smiles.

"Um…so I think this is the right time to ask but…"

"Spit it out cool boy." Ivy smiled as she said this.

"Will you be my girlfriend? I broke up with Mackenzie." Ivy wanted to scream. Scream in joy. She was-wait.

"Yes!" Ivy yelled as Chase put his arms around her and twirled her around. She was _now _dating the hottest guy in school. Her life was perfect. Chase played with her a little. He kissed her jaw and her neck and then her lips. Ivy didn't let the smile drop from her lips. She pulled away this time and smirked. "Let's get cleaned up first." Chase looked disappointed for a second and then smiled again. Ivy grabbed a bandage and put it on his cut while he did the same for Ivy. Then cleaned up and then went into the living room. They flipped on the TV and Chase patted his lap. Ivy gladly sat in his lap.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

"There is really no point in going back to school so do you just want to go to the woods?" Ivy asked Chase as he flipped though the channels. It was all-ready 12; lunchtime at school. They could just play it out that they were sick.

"Sure." Was Chase's slurred reply. He _was_ taking a nap. Until Ivy talked. He didn't mind though. He only got like a 5 minute nap in class before one of the teachers woke him up. So he would rather take a…however long he was asleep…nap at Ivy's house and then have her voice wake him up. Ivy shuffled off him and he slowly got off the couch. Ivy headed out the door and Chase shut it behind him. Ivy lead the way, Chase didn't know how to get to the woods. They had to take all times of back-ways because since they were teenagers, they were supposed to be in school. They avoided the Hob and bakery at all costs too. They made it to the woods without being caught and slipped though the fence. It was still up after all of these years. It was just old and rusted now. You could probably push it over now if you wanted too. Ivy didn't even grab her bow and arrows. She just wanted to climb a tree with Chase and relax. She found and big oak tree with colorful leaves surrounding it. She turned around to see Chase behind her with a baffled look on his face.

"Okay so we are going to climb this." Chase was looking at her, amused now.

"_You_ are going to climb that. The first step up I take and the branch will break."

"I'm going to teach you. Come on, trust me." Chase sighed and they started the long descent up the tree.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Chase didn't fall once. Ivy was now nestled into his arms. Ivy didn't pull away from Chase, he felt safe and warm, things she hadn't felt fully since Gale had begun interfering in her life. She used to feel those things, once, but that person and this person were different people. She was cute and innocent-oblivious whilst Ivy felt... well different. A flashback came to her. It wasn't a bad one either. It was…a peaceful one.

**FLASHBACK**

**''Dad!'' She screamed at the top of her 6 year old lungs. Her dad burst through the door, his eyes wide as if he was expecting a burglar to be at the foot of her bed - which he probably was. He relaxed as soon as he saw no one was in the room; his panic stricken face morphed into the caring, soft expression Ivy knew so well. All the worry left Peeta's mind for a few seconds until he saw his little girl's terrified face. **

**''What's wrong Ivy?'' **

**''I had a nightmare.'' She replied in a whisper her thick voice trembling. Peeta gives her a gentle smile and walks up to her, enveloping her into a big hug. **

**''Shhhhh it's okay, it is not real, and it was just a dream.'' Peeta repeats over and over again in his most soft voice as he rocks his daughter back and forth. As the child's heavy eyes begin to shut he rises, ready to leave, but before doing so he leans down and gives her a kiss on the forehead. But deep down this scene has broken his heart. It…it was…too familiar, it reminded him of Katniss' nightmares. ''Goodnight Ivy.'' he whispers, **

**''Goodnight dad.'' she replies in a whisper as sleep surrounds her. But she doesn't fear it because she felt safe.**

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Chase wraps his arms around Ivy and she doesn't away, but he does not break eye contact; his gaze is still intense. He then exhales an important question filling his mind - he needed answers.

''Ivy...'' He begins not quite sure how to phrase the question at hand, should he be blunt or gentle. Oh well... '' Why was there a man trying to ki... hurt you?'' Their eyes do not break contact as Ivy decides on what has to be done - if she tells the truth he might leave her in fear, but then it hits Ivy that this is Chase we are talking about and he would never desert her especially in such a moment of need.

''Well...'' Ivy sighs but is suddenly interrupted by a giggle…or to be precise Mackenzie's giggle. Ivy pulls away from Chase and looks below her. She sees her backed against a tree, kissing someone. Ivy glances at Chase he seems to be amused like Mackenzie was a little girl having a sugar rush. Inside or out Chase wasn't hurt or upset he found it ridiculous and couldn't help but smirk. Ivy leaned forward a little more to catch a glimpse of the boy, but when she did she couldn't move or breathe she was going to fall from the tree, the boy was Dean.

**~A.N~ I would love to thank Bluedog for giving me this amazing opportunity to work on one of my favorite stories. I hope I did you and all the readers proud.**

**-****mrsodairmockingjay132**

**Ok so thank you once again and I hope you guys enjoyed! **

_***Oh yeah! 2 chapters have been posted for MTOBEIYF and as soon as I finish TMJS, my focus will be on this and that so yippee right!?***_


	18. Chapter 17 Deal Sorry for short chapter

**~A.N~**

**My school year starts this Thursday… I have **_**horrible**_** writer's block…sry for being a terrible author on here…**

Chapter 17- Deal

Ivy grabbed onto Chase's shirt as tightly as she could. Chase breathed a 'whoa' and grabbed onto the trunk of the tree. Ivy just stared at Dean. What a flirt. What a cheater. What a _boy_. Ivy wondered what Chase felt about this. The thing is, Ivy shouldn't of been mad…she was just mad because Dean flirted on her in the same way. As Ivy was still in shock and in range of falling out of the tree, Chase wrapped his arm around her and pulled her back. Ivy's hand was still clenched onto Chase's shirt. Chase pulled Ivy to his chest and Ivy calmed down a bit. Chase chuckled and Ivy looked at him.

"Your hand." Ivy blushed.

"Oh…sorry." Ivy quickly removed her tiger-like grip from Chase's shirt. Chase and Ivy both looked down to see Dean now pushed against the wall and he was just looking into Mackenzie's eyes. Ivy was shocked. Chase stayed quiet and just glared at…_her_. He didn't really care that Mackenzie had hooked up with someone else…it was just that he hated that slu-Ivy suddenly pushed Chase's arms off her and leaned towards the end of the branch again.

"Ivy, what are you-?" Ivy waved her hand at him and shushed him. Chase closed his mouth, and then opened it again but nothing came out. Chase sighed and listened closely, like Ivy was doing. Dean was talking, loud enough for Chase and Ivy to hear him. A hovercraft in the air could too.

"So babe, I was wondering…do you hate the Mellarks?" She chuckled...but it really wasn't a chuckle. More like a snake's hiss.

"Why do you bring this up when we are having so much fun?"

"Well," He chuckled deeply. "I just want to know if we have another thing in common." Mackenzie pulled Dean into a deep kiss, that Ivy almost didn't want to watch. Then, she pulled away and Dean smiled.

"Yeah, I hate them. That Ivy is a brat." Ivy was about to jump out of the tree until Chase stopped her with a hand on her shoulder. Ivy let smoke come out of her ears, but didn't jump.

"I agree." Dean said with hate in his voice. "Hey, you know what we should do? Why don't we do something to that Ivy chick?" Dean asked, pulling away from her and the tree. She smiled that devil smile.

"Yeah, but like what?"

"Embarrass her in front of the entire school." They both laughed and Ivy couldn't stand it anymore. Ivy jumped down from the tree. Chase's mouth dropped open as Ivy landed on her two feet and didn't fall. Chase just stared as Mackenzie and Dean jumped away two feet in shock and horror. Ivy smirked and took out her phone. She brought up her photos and shoved a photo in the two love-bird's faces.

"You two have nothing to hide now." Dean pushed her phone out of their faces and roughly pushed Ivy back.

"Delete it now you bitch." He growled. He pushed her again. And again. And then Ivy heard a loud thump behind her. She turned around to see Chase quickly standing up and catching her. Dean had pushed her very hard as she was looking to see if Chase was okay. Chase let go of Ivy and stood in front of her. He didn't even see her take the pictures. He didn't even see her take her hone. He didn't take his phone.

"Touch her you-" Ivy put a hand on Chase's shoulder and he exhaled. "Touch her again and you are in for it." Chase said firmly. Ivy smiled. Dean and Chase's faces were inches apart.

"We will settle this later jerk. But for now, promise you will keep that photo under wraps and we won't touch you two." Chase stayed quiet for a moment and didn't let his face linger.

"Deal" They shook hands and so did Ivy and _her_.


	19. Chapter 18 Pipe

~A.N~

This number/letter sequence does have something to do with the story…think you can guess?

*I am not even going to start saying sorry because if I do, it will be 50-freaking pages long. So sorry.*

Chapter 18- Pipe

**(18888 88 888 8 90 84 9 - 0 = 37 2 = 9 = 2 98 U R 30 - U= 23 8 = 2 88 484 Y U 8 7 – Y T 8 – 4 Y8 4 – Y Y – Y = – = 44 8 Y 8 4H 5 8 4G U9 3 – G B 9 – 3 G B- 9 – 5 8 H E E 8 3 3 8 – 2 T 9 H HU T - H2 TH 5 2 – – 9 8 3 8 – U)**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&50DE 3N73R3D&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Chase and Ivy headed home and were meant by Katniss with a shocked face.

"Why…?" Was all she could manage to ask. Ivy smiled.

"Hi mom!" She answered happily. Katniss looked back at the food she was cooking on the stove. She had caught many things. Chase smiled at the way Katniss and Ivy got along with each other. It was like pieces of a puzzle forming together perfectly. Chase frowned when he remembered his parents. They never said more than a sentence to him at one time. Or, they left so quickly that he couldn't respond in time. Ivy noticed the troubled expression on her boyfriend's face. She dragged him up to her room. He was still in thought until Ivy slammed the door shut behind them. Then, Chase jumped ten feet into the air.

"Seesh Ivy! What's with the slamming?" Ivy scoffed.

"I just wanted to make sure you were _still awake_. You zoned out down there." Chase rubbed the back of his neck.

"Yeah, sorry about that. I was thinking about my parents…" Ivy stayed quiet, waiting for Chase to continue. "You see… you are your mom just click." Ivy eyebrows went up.

"_Click?_" She asked in an amused voice. Chase nodded seriously. Ivy held in her laugh.

"Like, you two don't fight like me and my mom and you two don't look different. I look like a replica of my dad, that's why everyone thinks I have a big head and nasty inside like him. But the thing is," Chase let out a breath. "I'm different. We are all different. But this whole world just freaking judges everything by its cover!" Chase slammed his hand on the wall and he was now panting heavily. He was mad. He wasn't the same Chase Ivy knew. He was a different one. One filled with rage and hate. Ivy tried her best to calm Chase down. He put her hand gently on Chase's shoulder. His breathing slowed down but he still hand steam coming out of his ears. Ivy put her head on Chase's back.

Her head was the weight of a feather. Chase calmed down more. They stayed like this for a few minutes and then Chase turned away from the wall, startling Ivy. Ivy lifted her head quickly and cowered away, afraid his anger would take control of him and he would lash out. But, he didn't. Ivy looked into his eyes for a moment and saw that they were cool like ice and the same eyes that always melted her heart when she looked at them. Chase opened his arms and Ivy dived into them. Chase smiled.

"Sorry Ivy." Ivy shrugged.

"I'm just glad your back." She uttered quietly. Chase brought her head up and pulled her into a kiss. Ivy kissed back and smiled into the kiss. Just like heaven. A scream brought them out of their peaceful moment. They pulled away quickly and looked at each other, both with fear in their eyes. They both darted down the stairs, speeding like a bullet.

The scream was Katniss.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Josh sighed as his English teacher droned on about sentence details. Someone poked him in the arm. He turned to his left and saw Bolt pass him a note. Josh hated it when Bolt started this stuff up. Josh took the note, not willingly, and opened it.

_Coming to my party tonight Mellark? _Josh palmed himself. He had completely forgot about the party. See, Bolt's family always had a BIG party some random time in the year and you HAD to be there or else you were ruined in this school. Everyone was invited. Even the geeks, nerds and anyone else willing to try and raise their popularity. Josh scribbled messily a message back. He pasted it to Bolt. Bolt opened the note back up.

_I forgot. Is there still room for me in your hot-tub?_ Bolt couldn't hold it in. he let out a loud laugh that made the whole class turn and look at him. He turned beat red and it was Brandon and Josh's turn to laugh.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Josh whistled quietly to himself as he walked to the bathroom. After Bolt laughed, the teacher gave him detention. Today, all day till 6:00, two hours before the party started. Josh chuckled quietly at the thought. He made it to the boy's room and pushed the door open. The door squeaked up eerily and Josh felt a chill go down his spine. Something wasn't right.

He ignored the feeling and just as he walked to the sink to wash-up, his head started spinning. A laugh echoed behind him and the pipe he was hit with fell to the ground.

"Easier than I thought." Was the last thing Josh heard before he blacked out.


	20. Chapter 19 May the Best Pawn Win

**~A.N~  
I watched the Hunger Games Movie two nights in a row- I guess that's where this chapter came from.**

Chapter 19 May the Best Pawn Win

Ivy and Chase rushed down stairs to see Katniss on the floor with blood around her.

"MOM!" Ivy screamed and ran towards her-Chase right behind her. Ivy bent down next to her mom to see she had a gash on her forehead and another on her lower-stomach. "Mom, you are going to be fine." Ivy whispered as tears raced down her face. Katniss nodded slowly and then her eyes closed. "Mom? Mom!" Chase came over after inspecting the room and put a hand on Ivy's shoulder.

"Ivy…" He whispered. Ivy looked at him-the look she gave him broke Chase's heart. It was full of heartbreak, misery and worse of all- fear. Ivy buried her head into Chase's chest and he put an arm around her; his other arm checking Katniss' pulse. Ivy pulled back and looked over to Katniss.

"Is she…" Ivy couldn't even choke out the sentence. Chase looked at her and slung his arm around her.

"She's alive. The person who did this didn't want her dead…" Ivy keep staring at her mother's broken face. Her features all wrinkled-showing a shell of what used to be her mother. Chase stood up and gently brushed Ivy's arm off him. He started to investigate the house. He disappeared into the living room. Ivy sat there…her eyes becoming big and her mind going wacky.

She didn't even notice the yell that came from the living room or anything else after it.

Ivy was in her own little world again.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

"Have a nice day." Peeta said cheerfully to the customer. The person smiled, grabbed her change and headed out the door. Peeta's face drooped the moment she left. He was stressed, a lot of people were here today and he might have to stay later than his first thought. And he didn't want to leave his family alone with what Gale had said the last time they had meant. Peeta took a seat on the stool next to him and glazed out the window-lost in his own thoughts.

Then, the door jingled and a man in all black walked in. Peeta shook his head quickly and alarms started going off in his head. This wasn't a rainy or gloomy day…so this man-Peeta couldn't finish his thought. The man passed a piece of paper to Peeta. Peeta eyed the man and the man just nodded towards the piece of paper. Peeta's interest got the best of him and he opened it slowly. Just in case he was right about the theory that there was a bomb in there.

But, what it said shocked him more. Peeta dropped the note and dashed though the back door. The man in all black smirked and took a cookie from the display. He left the shop, the door banging shut behind him. The note slowly floated to the ground.

The note had four simple lines or words written on it:

**Mellark, the game is almost over. **

**Your family is with me.**

**Your only chance at saving them is meeting me at your house.**

**May the best pawn win.**

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Peeta ran to the house as fast as he could and once he got there he saw the door was cracked open. His stomach fell to him knees as he shoved his way in. He looked to the left of him where the living room was a saw blood on the carpet. His body filled with rage. He headed towards the kitchen to see Gale standing there with a twisted smile on his face. On his left were Chase and Josh. Josh was bleeding from the back of his head and Chase had cuts all over him and a big gash on his cheek. Both where out cold. On Gale's right, Katniss was on the ground with blood still around her and Susan looking at Peeta with fear in her eyes; she was tied up and scared to death.

Then there was Ivy.

She was sitting there staring at the blood with interest in her eyes. Peeta then saw that her eyes were big. She was in an episode.

"Ivy!" Peeta shouted and tried to take a step forward but Gale's glare stopped him.

"One move and they will be picked off one by freaking one." Peeta gave Gale a death glare.

"What do you want Gale?"

"Your life for theirs." Peeta looked at Susan who was shaking her head and then his eyes wandered over to Ivy. She was broken. Inside and out. And fazed. Peeta sighed and put his hands up in sunders. But then, Gale laughed. "You are an idoit Mellark." He said in between chokes of laughed. Peeta started to put his hands down and his eyes narrowed.

"What-" Peeta got bashed in the back of his head. He heard Gale utter one last sentence before Peeta blacked out.

"Your family is still at risk. They just won't die."


	21. Chapter 20 Rag Dolls

**~A.N~**

**A damn hurricane is coming tonight and it gives me ideas on how to update this story. Messed up right? Okay, so this is a short filter. **

Chapter 20- Rag- Dolls

Thrown in the cell like rag-dolls. Thrown _around_ like rag-dolls. That word kept repeating itself in Peeta's fuzzy head. Peeta was in one corner of the room surrounded by guards and a cleaned up Katniss was in the other corner; forced to watch her love get attacked helplessly. Gale walked, clearly enjoying this.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Gale laughed as he saw Peeta try to move, try to reach Katniss. But, he was too weak. Gale snapped his fingers and a guard came over with a whip. As the guard started whipping Peeta, Gale moved closer to Katniss.

"Kiss me and everything can stop." Katniss was torn. She didn't know what to do. Save Peeta or save the baby. Katniss locked eyes with Gale. She sucked in a breath and spoke with calmness.

"I can't kiss you Gale because that would be wrong for the baby." Gale's mouth dropped open and he waved his hand, signaling the whipping to stop. The guard went back to his corner and Peeta started to crawl towards Katniss. Gale couldn't speak because he was in so much shock. Katniss trusted herself and stood up, walking over to Peeta's weak form. Peeta stopped crawling. Katniss sat down next to him and he sat up, allowing her to put her head in his chest. "I love you Peeta." Peeta smiled.

"I love you," He kissed Katniss and then he kissed Katniss' stomach. "And I love you too." Katniss smiled as well. Gale finally knew what to say. Gale laughed.

"Aww! Look at the happy family!" Katniss shot him a death glare. "But, don't you want to know where Josh is?" Peeta tensed. "Where Ivy is?" Katniss tensed. "Where Chase and Susan are? They are not even part of your family and look what you did to them! You gave them hell! They are getting worse than you!" Gale locked eyes with the guard. "Bring them in. Or, what's left of the little rats." The guard nodded and headed out of the room, followed by Gale. Peeta whispered reassuring words into Katniss' ear as they waited. 20 minutes past and 4 guards came in carrying crumpled forms in their arms. Katniss gasps as the guards just throw the crumpled children on the floor.

Peeta gently pushes Katniss off him and catches the last kid before he hits the floor. Peeta walks back over to Katniss and sits down.

"Katniss… it-t-s-s Jo-o-s-h." Katniss couldn't even recolonize Josh behind all of the blood and cuts. But it got worse.

Josh wasn't breathing.

They were all rag-dolls.


	22. Chapter 21 Ivy

**~A.N~ (MUST READ)**

**Okay, so there are only a few more chapters left and forget that whole author's note thing. This story is getting finished **_**now **_**and no later. What kicked me into gear you ask? Look at the review from the "very**__**helpful" guest. *sarcasm* Listen guys, if you want to flame my story go ahead; it helps me to know if my story is crap or heaven. Am I going to remove this review? No, because it **_**helped **_**me write this story *sarcasm* It really just kicked me into gear. So, get prepared for the end to this thrilling series in a few chappies! **

Chapter 21

Josh was dead. It was as simple as that. Peeta didn't believe that, neither did Katniss. But what Peeta did next shocked Katniss. Peeta gently pushed Josh's limp body off him and stood up slowly. "Peeta…" Katniss tried but it was no use. Peeta went over to the door and body slammed against it. Katniss tried to stand up at the noise but found she couldn't.

"Peeta!" Peeta ignored her. He slammed against the wall again, trying to get out. Peeta then punched the door a few times, not caring if his knuckled started bleeding. "P-Peeta!" Katniss yelped out, gaining the blonde's attention. Peeta slowly lowered his hands and shook his head a little. He turned quickly and bended down next to Katniss. "Peeta, stop. If we can get out of here quickly, then we may be able to save Josh."

"He's dead Katniss…" Peeta answered in a monotone voice. Katniss sighed and looked at the wall. She then looked back at Peeta to see him lost in space. She then smiled the slightest when she figured out what she had to do. She raised her hand and gently slapped Peeta. And it worked; it snapped him out of the phase. Peeta blinked a few times and then looked around the room; until his eyes landed on Katniss. "Thanks." He said, flashing his 1000-walt grin. Katniss smiled back as Peeta pecked her on the cheek. Peeta then sighed and looked at the floor. He jumped up suddenly and went over to the other three lumps in the room; Katniss crawling over behind him.

Peeta gently rolled the first body over to see it was Chase. Chase had a red cut on his forehead that stretched almost all the way across and he was covered in bruises and cuts. Peeta gently shook the teenager, praying he wasn't dead too. Peeta let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding when Chase moaned. Chase's eyes slowly opened as he saw Peeta above him.

"W-what happened?" The teen managed to get out before noticing and teary-eyed Katniss behind him. Peeta turned too and went over to Katniss, putting a hand on her shoulder. She looked up at Peeta and then jumped on top of him- crying into his chest.

"She's gone too Peeta!" She moaned as she cried harder. Peeta was trying to shush her and was whispering calming words into her ear. Chase slowly got up and went over to the two, stumbling around like a drunken man. Chase then saw the un-moving lump behind them. He picked up his pace, not caring if he was becoming dizzier every second. He fell on his knees next to the lump and saw the one person who he didn't want to see. It was Ivy. He gently put her head in his lap and brushed her hair out of her eyes.

She was almost as beaten up as Josh was. Chase planted a gentle kiss on her forehead and shook the girl slightly.

"Come on Ivy, wake up…wake up…don't leave me now." Chase said to Ivy, as he kissed her again. But, true love's kiss didn't work. She stayed quiet; like a mouse that lost it's voice. "Ivy, come on. I'm not giving up on you…" Chase choked out as tears filled his eyes. A small wet tear fell on Ivy and she groaned softly. Chase wiped away his tears quickly and shook Ivy a little. She groaned louder and then opened her eyes. Chase hugged her instantly and Ivy cried into his shoulder.

"I-I was s-so s-scared Chase…a-and you weren't there t-to p-protect me." She sobbed out quietly to Chase's ear; so that only he could hear. He held her tighter.

"I'm sorry Ivy…but I promise that I will never leave you again."


	23. Chapter 22 Escape

Chapter 22 Escape

"Chase… I love you- you know that right?" Chase pulled away from Ivy and they locked eyes, blue and blue clashing together like angry waves. Chase leaned forward and pushed his lips against Ivy's, fireworks exploding in their brains. They pulled away for air and they both smiled for the first time since they have been in this hell hole.

"I know that Ivy. I love you too." Chase pecked her on the check and then stood up. He reached out his hand and Ivy took it, standing up slowly and then falling onto Chase. He grabbed her and wrapped his arm around her so that she was leaning against him completely. Ivy leaned her head on Chase's shoulder and they walked over to Peeta and Katniss, who were both, still locked in a hug. Once Ivy cleared her throat, Katniss pulled back instantly and wrapped Ivy in a hug.

"M-mom! C-choking!" Ivy managed to get out as she started choking. Katniss let go and Chase patted Ivy's back to make sure she was alright. Ivy stopped coughing after a few minutes, but now she looked paler. Peeta came over and gently hugged Ivy and whispered something into Ivy's ear, and she smiled. Suddenly, Susan shot up, coughing and gagging. Peeta went over and calmed the trembling girl down-patting her back and she eventually stopped.

"You all right?" Susan nodded, still shaking.

"Y-yeah…" Then, her eyes widened and she looked around the room. "Josh! Where's Josh!" She yelled, trying to stand up but only falling back down. Peeta put a hand on her shoulder to steady her. Susan looked behind Peeta to see Katniss backing away from Ivy; who was in tears-crying into Chase's shirt. Ivy's sobs echoed around the room, like moans of a dead man. Peeta sighed and looked Susan right in the eye.

"He's gone." Susan froze in shock, not crying not doing anything because her mind and body were in shock. Then, she _broke down. _Peeta instaly wrapped her in a hug and Katniss came over and did the same. They both tried to shush her but it was no use. Susan and Ivy were both broken and in tears.

"T-they tortured h-him r-right in f-front of me!" She wailed out as she cried harder. All the two parents could do was calm her down as best as they could. Then, banging was heard though out the room. Peeta got up and went to the door. He heard voices and started yelling as loud as he could.

"IN HERE!" He did this for a while and then the door opened. Police barged in and so did medics.

They were saved.


	24. Chapter 23 ALIVE

Chapter 23 Alive

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

It has been a week. A week since everything happened. Right now, everyone was gathered around Josh's hospital bed. He was dead, but the doctors still fixed him up. Ivy was in Chase's arms, some tears running down her cheeks and Peeta and Katniss had their arms wrapped around Susan, who was still crying terribly. A doctor came in and smiled sadly.

"We did everything we could. You have five minutes." The man left the room, wiping a tear off his cheek. Peeta let go of Susan and went over to Josh. He grabbed Josh's hand gently and let a tear fall. The fear that he had been holding in all of his life. The tear that held all of his sorrow and pain. It landed on Josh's hand. Peeta closed his eyes and let more fall, not caring if he was breaking down.

Josh's mind suddenly filled with memories.

_"We aren't leaving the school, just going to a place that nobody goes. Please Susan." The bell rang. Susan sighed. Josh put the most pleading look on. Susan gently pushed him back a little bit. _

_"Lead the way. You are so lucky you have those blue eyes." Josh smiled. He would have to thank his father when he got home. Josh took Susan's hand and led her to a dusty old janitor's closet. Susan sneezed. _

_"Keep it down." Josh said with a tone of sarcasm in his voice. Susan hit his arm. Josh flinched, not expecting it. _

_"I have allergies. Gosh, boys…" Josh laughed. He felt around in the back of the closet and then found a knob. After a few pushes, the door creaked open. Sunlight filled the closet from a window up top. Josh pushed Susan onto the ladder. She climbed slowly and carefully. Josh followed right behind her. She pushed the window open after a few grunts and stepped outside. She gasped at the view. Josh took his place next to her. They were on top of the school. The sun was brightly lighting up the sky. It looked like as if you could touch the puffy, white clouds. Susan had never seen a view like this before in her life. "Finn, this-this is j-beautiful! How did you find this?" _

_"I said I was born here didn't I? My father showed this to me one day. He said that since my mother and sister had a spot in the woods, I and he should have one too. We are the only two people that know about this. My dad said that he found this when he was in school. A girl that died in the war showed him. I think her name was…Madge? Yeah that sounds right." Susan nodded her head. Her father knew Madge. He told her about her. He would always talk about her, all of the time when he was depressed. Madge would be the only name Susan would hear. "Susan?" Josh waved a hand in front of Susan's face to get her attention. _

_"What? Oh, sorry. I was just thinking about stuff."_

_"Do you miss home?" _

_"Yeah…I miss my mom."_

_"Didn't she move here with you?"_

_"Well just a year ago, my dad divorced my mom. I live with my dad. So, I haven't seen my mom since…" A tear run down her cheek. Josh wrapped his one arm around her waist. _

_"You know, I don't know what it feels like to have one parent, but I do know what it feels like to have 2 parents that changed the world." Still crying, Susan nodded her head. "Do you know who my parents are? Who am I kidding; everyone knows who my parents are."_

_"The girl on fire and the boy with the bread."_

_"Yes, you don't know the half of it." Josh laughed a fake laugh. _

_"But, isn't nice being famous?"_

_"Well…do you know what they did to my father?"_

_"No, my dad told me about your family but never about Peeta." Josh sighed._

And another.

_Josh was in a wheelchair at his dying uncle's side. He had forced the doctor's to let him see his uncle after they said he was dying. Haymitch's eyes finally fluttered open. Josh started to wheel away, about to get a nurse to help save him, but Haymitch grabbed his arm. _

_"Finn, my time had come. I mean, I am in my 80's. I knew my time was coming soon. With all that alcohol in me anyway." Haymitch cracked a smile. The only thing Josh could do was smile back. _

_"Uncle, please don't leave us yet. Ivy, she needs you. You are her idol." Haymitch chuckled._

_"I am not anybody's idol. I am just an old man lying on his death bed." _

_"But…you are dad and mom's idol. You saved their life's many times." Haymitch's smile straightened out to a thin line. _

_"Finn I want you, when you get out of here, to go to the library and watch the 74th Hunger Games." _

_"The one my parents were in?" Josh asked in shock. Ivy and Josh were forbidden from watching those tapes. _

_"Yes silly. You could even watch the one I was in…but that one was boring. But anyway, they only told you about their past though words. You need to watch what they did. It will help you understand better to why everyone wants the Mellarks dead." _

_"All right uncle, I will try." Haymitch's grip on Josh's arm tightened. _

_"You must promise." _

_"Always." That word meant I promise and will never break it in the Mellark family. Haymitch raised his arm and closed his eyes. _

_"My time is coming. Now Finn, one more thing." _

_"Anything." _

_"You might regret that. But…tell…your parents that even though I was a drunk ass, I –I," His breathing was ragged. He was dying right in front of Josh's eyes. "I l-o-o-v-e t-" The monitor next to him made a high-pitched beep. Haymitch, the drunken mentor, was dead. _

_**And down deep in his heart, he did love Katniss and Peeta. He just never got to say to their faces. He didn't even finish the sentence to Josh.**_ Josh opened his eyes and gasped. Everyone froze. Josh sat up and looked around. Two-side and Haymitch's voices chuckled in his head.

"_Wake up boy. They have been 'aiting." _Two-side said as Haymitch hit his brother.

"_Josh, your life isn't over yet._" Josh smiled as his two uncles faded from his mind. He looked at everyone's faces and grinned. Susan tackled him in a hug and he hugged back, kissing her on her head. He looked up at everyone else.

"What did I miss?"

FIN

**~A.N~**

**Ok so thee end! :D I start School Can Equal Love again soon! :D**


End file.
